


Encontrando el camino

by Ltwriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Sarcasm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwriter/pseuds/Ltwriter
Summary: Alexandria Cabot ha pertenecido al FBI durante diez años, siempre tenia las cosas claras lo que quería y hacia donde iba,  pero ha llegado a un punto es su vida donde no sabe que hacer o a donde ir, un traslado ha Nueva York, una visita a su mejor amiga Olivia Benson, un ADA sarcástico, un intrépido equipo, nuevos amigos cambiara eso.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Estar en Nueva York le traía muchos recuerdos a Lexi, había aprendido mucho en sus calles, era quien era por eso, había escaldo y estado en muchos sitios aprendiendo de cualquier cosa, pero ahora se sentía perdida y solo conocía a alguien con quien hablar, Olivia Benson, que en ese momento se encontraba saliendo del juzgado y al parecer no estaba sola, sabía que llegaba durante un caso difícil pero si conocía bien al Capitán Harris y se salía con la suya se distraería un rato.

No savia que un libro pudiera detener a Olivia Benson-

O por Dios Lexi- Liv cerro el espacio que las separaba y en menos de un segundo estaban envueltas en un abrazo- que haces en Nueva York-

Dando un paseo-

Es tan bueno verte, Capitán Harris déjeme presentarle a…-

Alexandria Cabot-

Steven Harris-

Ustedes se conocen-pregunto Liv al ver como su mejor amiga estrechaba la mano de su capitán.

La reputación de la señorita Cabot la precede, el que no la allá oído mencionar está en un problema, Cabot déjeme presentarle la detective Amanda Rollins-

Un placer-

Un placer detective-

Y el asistente del fiscal de distrito Rafael Barba- cuando Lexi poso su mirada en aquel hombre unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, no se podía negar que aquel hombre era atractivo a simple vista y dejo recorrer su mirada más allá de su rostro.

Mucho gusto, Cabot dijo, tiene que ver algo con…- para Rafel no pasó desapercibida la atención que le brindo aquella mujer y le brindo el mismo trato.

Alexandra Cabot, si es mi prima- 

He oído algunas cosas de ella- Rafael estaba impresionado, él era audaz con su boca que lo había metido en más de un problema y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba frente a alguien sabia usar la suya.

Si tanto a oído, me alegra decirle que soy peor- a Lexi no le había pasado desapercibido el análisis del que estaba siendo expuesta por aquel abogado.

Espero que tenga tiempo y pueda pasar por el distrito, un par de ojos nunca sobran-dijo Harris quien había percibido las miradas que se estaban dando aquellos dos.

Para mí será un placer, encontrare el tiempo-

Excelente, enviare a Fin, Nick y a Munch a investigar Jocelyn les tiene confianza que siga así, le invito un café, señorita Cabot-

Gracias capitán, me preguntaba si dejaría a Liv salir temprano, hace mucho que no la veo- dijo cuando subieron al elevador.

Por supuesto, Benson puedes retirarte temprano-

Gracias capitán- dijo mientras miraba a Lexi con sus cejas levantadas solo para recibir de esta un giño de ojo y una sonrisa de suficiencia que conocía muy bien cuando se había salido con la suya.  
\-------------------------  
Así que un café con el capitán Harris- como había prometido Harris la dejo salir temprano y en ese momento se encontraba disfrutando de una cena tailandesa y un buen vino en su apartamento junto con su amiga.

No has escuchado que es bueno tener al que está al mando de tu lado- 

No coqueteaste con él o si-

Claro que no, sabes que muchos altos mandos quieren poder decir que conocen o saben de alguien en el FBI-

Hmm-

Solo hablamos de unos artículos que he escrito, además me invito a echarles una mano con este caso-

He leído esos artículos también, son muy informativos- 

He trabajado 5 años en BAU tenía que sacar algo no-

Pensé que te gustaba estar en las calles, en la acción, no detrás de un escritorio, en Quántico Lexi-

Tienes razón me gusta la acción, por eso estoy aquí-

Por cuanto tiempo- 

Entre tu y yo indefinidamente-

De quien huyes esta vez-

Los directivos, mi padre, de mi...has sentido alguna vez que no sabes a donde ir y que no has estado haciendo nada en tu vida, que no puedes ver el camino por delante, cuando empecé en la unidad criminal en delitos violentos pensé que podía hacer algo, aportar a un cambio, eso pensaba que quería pero la verdad está huyendo tú lo sabias mejor que yo, pero luego me adentre en el análisis del comportamiento y se abrió un nuevo campo... jumm Mónica siempre decía que era muy pequeña para todo lo que quería hacer...comencé a correr y antes de darme cuenta me habían atado los pies-

Lexi tu investigación ha ayudado a muchas personas, tu análisis ha servido en diferentes casos, has hecho mucho, más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar hacer-

Y por qué no se siente así, no estoy preparada para estar detrás del escritorio Liv, ni mucho menos en Quántico enseñando a los nuevos o dando conferencias, hace un tiempo no sé lo que quiero-

Yo creo que, si lo sabes, solo tienes miedo de ir tras él, una vez me dijiste que no era mi madre, ahora yo te digo lo mismo, no eres ella Alexandria-

Siempre sabes que decir-

Aprendes con la practica-

Ya lo creo, anda terminemos de cenar y me colocas al corriente de esta chica 25 actos, sospecho que será divertido-

Solo espero que encuentren algo que nos pueda ayudar, tendremos que hacer nuestra tarea o este conejero nos dará un bien tirón de orejas-

Yo creo que es inofensivo-

Inofensivo-dijo graciosa.

Solo necesita que alguien le dé un plato de su propia medicina, aunque no se puede negar que es bueno haciendo lo que hace, no creo que su "ego" sea para tanto-

Lo investigaste-

Algo aquí algo allá, vas a tener que luchar con este-

En su propio juego-

A su mismo nivel si quieres vencerlo-

Te tengo para eso no-

Por supuesto que sí, con mucho gusto le bajare los sumos al concejero- esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para Liv  
\-----------------  
No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos-Munch dejo los documentos que tenía en las manos cuando vio entran a Lexi- hace cuanto que no te veo niña-

La culpa es tuya, tienes vacaciones y no eres capaz de visitarme-

Te cansaste de jugar con los niños grandes y vuelves Cabot- Fin se acercó a ellos listo para recibir el abrazo de Alexandria.

Algo así, no puedo visitar a mis amigos-

Tu padre sabes que estas aquí-

Qué tal si dejamos a mi padre fuera de esto-

Eso es un no-

Es un tal vez-

Si ya se pusieron al día pueden decirme que encontraron- Rafael estaba sentado en una mesa esperando que le dieran nueva información y comiendo, hoy verían al gran jurado y necesitaba algo.

Ayudaras- Munch pregunto sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada que recibió de Barba .

Siempre encantada, en la oficina pude leer un poco de este libro, es hilarante, si tienen algo más acerca de lo que Liv me dijo de Jocelyn te daré mi opinión-

Bueno, hablamos con el novio de Jocelyn, profesores y compañeros, el adjetivo más oscuro que le dan es coqueta- Munch se sentó junto a Lexi luego de pegar una foto en la pizarra.

Así que nos ha dicho la verdad-

No necesariamente- Lexi dejo pasar la mirada que le dio Liv y se centró en la pizarra.

Otras víctimas-

Ay tres pasantes a una le fracturo la muñeca, pero no quiere testificar-

Insiste en que Cain es inofensivo excepto cuando tiene un cinturón- aquello llamo la atención de Lexi, pero el concejero se le adelanto.

Sin testigos, uno acusa a la otra al menos tendrá que declarar-

Tal vez, pero es interesante-

Quiere compartir con el resto de la clase doctora-

Doctora-

Es psicóloga no, por eso está aquí, entiende mejor que los demás el comportamiento humano-

Aún no he terminado mi doctorado, así que solo llámeme Cabot, o si lo prefiere Alexandria-

Como guste Alexandria, va a compartir-

Es interesante que Cain es un dechado de virtudes y se vuelva loco con un cinturón, no cree concejero-

Es Amaro- Rollins interrumpió la conversación si es que se podía llamar conversación al intercambio de sarcasmo entre el abogado y la amiga de Liv que para sorpresa de ella era una agente del FBI y al parecer Barba no lo sabia.

Debería esperar concejero, tal vez este chico este por buen camino-Lexi había escuchado el análisis que había hecho el detective que aún no conocía y había deducido lo que ella al leer una parte del libro, algo más falta en ese rompecabezas.

No tengo tiempo para leer su mente, así que por qué no me ilustra-

No se preocupe lo hare, esta esta niña Jocelyn, Liv me dijiste que no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de sexo, luego este infame libro con 25 actos de pura y llana descripción de tortura, sadismo, dominancia que parece la fantasía de una mujer que no ha tenido un buen orgasmo en mucho tiempo y ha tenido que fingir durante mucho que sí, no de una joven hermosa que al parecer le gusta el sexo vainilla- Lexi no supo cómo pudo mantener su cara de póker al ver lo escandalizados que estaban todos, ni la leve tos del concejero tratando de no ahogarse, había esperado que se llevara un bocado a la boca para soltar lo del orgasmo.

Es una conjetura interesante niña, pero como puedes estar tan segura tan segura que son fantasías de una mujer que no…-

Ha tenido un orgasmo-

Si-

Porque si no puedes tener uno recures a las fantasías o no- Lexi miro a Liv primero y a Rollins la primera rehuyó su mirada y Amanda solo trataba de cubrir su diversión al ver el rostro de los demás hombres- tan solo digo si las mujeres no tuvieran tanto miedo de herir los miserables y pobres egos de los hombres les dirían como, cuando, donde y que hacer para asegurarse de su satisfacción- la tos de Rafael no se hizo esperar y Lexi estaba segura que se había atragantado con su propia saliva.

Ahora sé por qué tu padre necesita saber dónde estás todo el tiempo- Fin no estaba seguro de si la sonrisa complacida que le estaba dando Lexi era de preocupar, lo que si es que esta chica en algún momento se había ganado sus bolas.

Solo digo que les falta una pieza del rompecabezas, yo no recomendaría ir al gran jurado sin ella-

Aprecio su análisis freudiano Alexandria, aun así, llevare a Jocelyn ante el gran jurado-

Se me da muy bien decir se lo dije concejero-

Bien por usted-  
\-------------------------------------  
Como lo supo- Lexi había estado callada escuchando mientras Liv, Rollins y Barba destapaban la mentira Jocelyn, sin duda el concejero no se tomaba a la ligera la ley.

El que-

Que ella no había escrito el libro, hubiera ayudado haber sido directa y no todos esos acertijos orgásmicos que dijo en la comisaria-

No lo sabía concejero, solo realice un análisis de la persona que podía haber escrito el libro y lo compare con la persona que percibía de Jocelyn, no soy una adivina solo una analista-

Pero dedujo que una de las posibilidades de ese análisis es que ella no fuera la autora- 

Usted necesitaba una prueba, no una hipótesis, estaba buscando al hombre de esas fantasías porque eso es el libro pura fantasía, la dominación y la sumisión son más crudas, y eso es lo que tiene en sus manos concejero, una dominación cruda hacia una víctima de violación- Rafael la miro con el ceño fruncido, aquella mujer era de lo más desconcertante, estaba segura de sí misma por la forma de expresarse, y ni que hablar de su físico era una mujer que atraía a plena vista, se removió incomodo, tan metido en su trabajo que hace un tiempo alguien no le llamaba la atención en el plano sexual- iré a ayudar a Liv, asustar a veces funciona, pero ay que saber escoger a la víctima-  
\--------------------  
Adam Cain es un cerdo- Lexi declaro cuando entraron en el despacho de Barba para el receso .

La profesora no nos ayudó-

Dudo que lo hiciera-

Estamos empatados-

Para Lexi sí que era obstinado si aun iba a luchar, Fin y Munch entraron las victimas previas habían desaparecido y ahora lo único que quedaba es que Cain mostrara su verdadera cara.

Puede hacerlo si usa el detonante perfecto- Lexi hablo atrayendo la atención de todos- y no lo hará con solo palabras necesita un objeto, algo en común en todos los ataques el…- en ese momento el celular de Lexi sonó y al ver la alerta sabía que no lo podía dejar pasar- lo siento tengo que hacer una llamada-

Alexandria-

Un segundo concejero- Lexi salió del despacho y marco al segundo estaba hablando tratando de ser lo más discreta posible- bien estoy cerca, lleva mi equipo, que no hagan nada hasta que yo llegue, lo siento me tengo que ir- aclaro cuando volvió dentro.

Lexi- Liv vio su expresión y sabía que no podía detenerla.

Estaré bien, te llamare cuando todo se resuelva-

Ten cuidado-

Alexandria, espere no puede irse así, que iba a decir- Rafael no sabía que era más importante que ganar el caso, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera sin antes acabar con lo que empezó a decir.

De verdad me tengo que ir concejero, solo coloque el cinturón en sus manos, el imbécil se trasformara- Rafael frunció el ceño ante aquello, como iba a ayudarlo un cinturón en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegra escuchar buenas noticias Liv, si estoy bien, estoy en un bar celebrando con el equipó, bien escribe si necesitas algo, dile a Cragen que pasare a saludar cuándo pueda, bien adiós- Lexi guardo su celular, estaba contenta con el resultado del caso Cain, ese cerdo merecía estar encerrado, en lugar de regresar con los demás se dirigió a la barra por otra recarga pero perdió el paso al ver a nada más y nada menos que al ADA Rafel Barba, esa noche pintaba interesante.

Escuche que hay felicitaciones en fila- se acercó a él por su lado izquierdo para evitar que notara el suyo.

Alexandria, es bueno verla-

Felicidades por el veredicto-

Su concejo funciono de maravilla-

Liv me coloco al tanto, no recuerdo haberlo aconsejado colocar el cinturón en su cuello concejero-

Solo Rafael, no es horario laboral-

Por supuesto- Lexi vio como alzaba su ceja, dios ese hombre sí que era atractivo- Rafael-

Le invito un trago, después de todo no habría podido ganar el juicio sin su ayuda-

No creía que usted fuera honesto, lo hubiera resuelto de un modo u otro-

Que está bebiendo- 

Vodka tonic con toronja-

Vodka tonic con toronja y un whisky-

Enseguida señor Barba-

Vaya lo conocen aquí- 

Es uno de mis escondites, no se lo vaya a decir a nadie-

Mis labios están sellados- Lexi vio el atractivo del restaurante bar, era de buen gusto y parecía algo exclusivo, cuando llegaron las bebidas e intento pagar Rafael lo desecho rápidamente agregando las bebidas a su cuenta.

Y dígame, que hace una mujer como usted sola en un lugar como este-

No dije en ningún momento que estuviera sola- Rafael levanto una ceja y escaneo alrededor por si veía a alguien que estuviera a punto de intervenir, sin duda si estaba acompañada su cita no iba a dejar que otro hombre se burlara en sus narices, bueno él no le haría.

Alguna cita-

Compañeros de trabajo- su risa atrajo la atención de Rafael quien se deleitó mirándola, sin duda mirarla era un placer, pero algo en su pómulo izquierdo atrajo su atención.

Por esto nos abandonó tan repentinamente el otro día- había estirado la mano y sostenía su rostro para ver mejor el moretón que sin duda tenía tan solo unos días- uno pensaría que la detective Benson se preocuparía más por sus amigos dado su trabajo-

No soy víctima de violencia domestica- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Eso no es lo que dicen siempre, ahora me dirá que se resbalo en la ducha- Lexi no tenía idea de por qué aquel tono tan oscuro, en su voz había rabia, en su mirada también cuando la soltó para terminar de un solo trago su whisky y pedir otro.

No, hay una explicación más simple-

A si, cual- Lexi no dijo nada solo se limitó a sacar su placa y colocarla donde pudiera verla- es agente del FBI- sus movimientos habían atraído su atención y dejo escapar un suspiro al ver la insignia- no psicóloga-

De hecho, lo soy, sirve cuando estas encubierto, trabajo en la unidad de análisis de la conducta, soy analista y perfiladora, me reclutaron por que se leer muy bien el lenguaje corporal-

Por eso los comentarios sobre Cain y Jocelyn, bueno además de quedar como un completo idiota delante de todo SVU, creo que ya me he humillado demasiado-

Tal vez, tal vez no, creo que no lo decido aun con dos tragos, además me lleva la delantera- Lexi coloco el vaso en la barra y le dio una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Habrá que arreglar eso- Rafael la miro, a pesar de cómo se habían conocido y los posteriores intercambios, sabia tanto como ella que una atracción estaba en medio de los dos y aunque las alarmas saltaban a la vista quería saber que era.  
\----------------------  
Gracias por esta noche-

Ni lo menciones- no sabía cómo ni cuándo dejaron de tutearse, habían estado en el bar hasta casi la hora de cerrar, querían seguir hablando así que decidieron caminar, el edificio de Lexi no estaba tan lejos del bar así que se ofreció a acompañarla, hasta que llegaron a la puerta no notaron lo cerca que estaban los dos, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Lexi no supo quien hizo el primer movimiento, solo pudo sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón y la suavidad de los labios de Rafael presionando los suyos, pronto sintió como una de sus manos subió por su brazo y se perdió por su cuello, la atrajo hacia el por su nuca y su otra mano se posó en su cadera pegándola contra él, la beso con tanta firmeza que su pecho se pegó al de él y cuándo aquel beso ardiente término sus frentes se posaron contra la del otro, ambos jadeaban por la intensidad del momento compartido.

Quieres subir- Rafael no estaba seguro de poder hablar así que asintió, Lexi lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro detrás de ella.

No estaba muy segura de como entraron ni si la puerta estaba cerrada o no, apenas entraron al apartamento Rafael la acorralo contra la pared dejando caer su maletín al piso, unió sus labios en un beso ardiente y demoledor que le quito el aliento, sus manos fueron directo a su cabello y enterró sus dedos allí para sujetarlo y no se separara de ella.

Las manos de Rafael subieron hasta su chaqueta, la despojó de esta dejándola caer al suelo, le siguió su camisa y Lexi no queriendo quedarse atrás despojo a Rafael de la chaqueta de su traje, la corbata y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, este que había dejado de besarla para explorar con su boca su cuello encontró un punto sensible detrás de su oreja que la hizo gemir y distraerse de su trabajo de desvestirlo, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y la miro, sus ojos encontraron los suyos y pudo ver como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de deseo, le mantuvo la mirada mientras su mano subía, su tacto dejaba un rastro caliente, primero por sus costillas y después con lentitud por encima de su sostén, sus dedos llegaron al tirante, con una lentitud inquietante lo bajo y se inclinó para seguir su recorrido con sus labios y su lengua.

Lexi cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración se volvió más difícil si es que eso podía pasar, sin que ella se diera cuenta la mano que estaba en su nuca bajo hasta su espalda y con una maestría soltó su sostén, antes que pudiera percatarse de lo que pasaría a continuación un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Rafael succión su pezón, luego paso al otro succionando, lamiendo y hasta pudo sentir brevemente sus dientes que saco más que un gemido de sus labios, se quejó cuando se apartó de ella para volver por un momento a sus labios.

Tu habitación-

Al final del pasillo- su voz era tan ronca o más que la de él.

Reanudaron los besos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rafael la había levantado del piso llevándola directo a su habitación, lo rodeó con sus piernas para que fuera más fácil para él, cuando llegaron a su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama con ella sentada en su regazo quien reanudo su tarea de desvestirlo, una vez termino con su camisa tomo los tirantes en sus manos y lo acerco a ella para poder volverlo a besar, le saco los tirantes y deslizo su camisa por sus hombros, su beso se interrumpió para perder sacar la camiseta de abajo pero sus labios no perdieron el tiempo para volver a unirse, mientras se entretenía en su cuello y sus manos jugueteaban con sus pechos, Lexi acaricio su pecho y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones que desabrocho con prisa, cuando su mano se posó sobre él fue recompensada con un ronco gemido de su parte y una mirada de advertencia.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-

Por qué no-

No juegas con fuego si sabes que puedes quemarte-

Y quien dice que no lo quiero hacer- sacando su mano de su pantalón se meció sobre el provocando que ambos gimieran- ahora lo entiendo-

Entiendes que-

Ese ego tuyo, tenía que estar sustentado de alguna manera- y que manera, ese hombre sin duda estaba bien dotado y por lo que Liv le había contado tenía unas bolas bien grandes.

Y- Rafael recorrido su propio sendero con sus manos hasta llegar a sus muslos y en un rápido movimiento los dejo con ella debajo de él con una de sus rodillas presionando su centro provocando un gemido ahogado.

Y que- apenas susurro cerrando los ojos para resistirse a la necesidad de balancearse contra de él.

Vas a decirme como, cuando, donde y que hacer para asegurar tu satisfacción- Lexi gimió, por supuesto que un hombre como el recordaría eso.

Creo que no necesitas esas instrucciones, pero las mencionare si son necesarias, no me importa tu ego-

Rafael no contesto, sus manos viajaron a su pantalón desabrochándolo, lo bajo con una lentitud que Lexi nunca hubiera creído posible, le quito los zapatos, las medias y finalmente el pantalón, se quitó los zapatos y las medias sin dejar de observarla y por primera vez en su vida Lexi se sintió cohibida ante aquella mirada que la devoraba sin vergüenza, sus dedos sujetaron el borde de sus bragas y se sumergieron en ellos mientras tiraban hacia abajo, cuando se perdieron con la otra ropa Rafael inicio un placentero y torturado recorrido de besos desde su tobillo, subiendo por su pantorrilla, deteniéndose justo arriba de su rodilla por un momento que pareció una eternidad para seguir su camino por el interior de sus muslos, cerca de su parte más sensible, donde lo quería con ansias pero cada vez que creía que lo iba a conseguir el muy desgraciado se burlaba y no la tocaba donde necesitaba.

Raf…por favor- su voz estaba ronca y no podía hablar por que el deseo la embriagaba.

Y no la hizo esperar más, paso su lengua con un movimiento sensual por su raja lo que provocó que sus caderas se levantaran del colchón, una de sus manos se posó sobre su abdomen bajándola de vuelta a la cama, Lexi no supo que hizo pero después que succiono su clítoris lo perdió, solo pudo concentrarse en las sensaciones, en como lamia, chupaba, mordía, en como ese endemoniado ritmo la volvía loca y cuando inserto un dedo en su interior y segundos después le siguió otro, ese fuego que se estaba formando desde que la beso exploto y la arrastro en una vorágine de colores y sensaciones del placer más exquisito que jamás hubiera experimentado, ese hombre a pesar de ser busco e intratable también era generoso y atento.

Estas bien- Rafael la había ayudado a bajar de la cima a la que la había llevado y en ese momento se encontraba junto a ella mirándola a los ojos, lo había sentido, como se apretaba en torno a sus dedos y una satisfacción lo recorrido de pies a cabeza, esa mujer era hermosa, en todos los sentidos de la palabra y espera tener la oportunidad de conocerla.

Espero que esto no sea todo-

Apenas estoy comenzando- con la mano abrió sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y comenzó a burlarse de ella, sus labios se volvieron a unir y trato de distraerla mientras se introducía con delicadeza en su calor, sus labios recorrieron su mandíbula e iniciaron un viaje hacia su pezón, estaba estrecha y apretada, sabía que no era virgen, pero estaba seguro que había pasado un tiempo considerable en intimar con alguien más, sobre todo alguien con su tamaño.  
Rafael- su susurro desesperado le indico que podía continuar y no paro hasta estar casi enfundado en ella, oculto su rostro entre su cuello para serenarse, también había pasado un tiempo para él, no querría humillarse así mismo, pero se sentía tan bien a su alrededor, dejando que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo casi por completo y volviendo a entrar en ella, a medida que pasaba el tiempo su ritmo fue creciendo y su intensidad también, cuando la miro a los ojos pudo ver como el deseo la consumía y estaba seguro que en su mirada se reflejaría algo parecido, sus labios se unieron pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la cabeza de Lexi se movió hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, sabía que estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, el mismo estaba en el límite también, bajo sus labios a uno de sus pezones y lo succiono mientras una de sus manos se hacía cargo del otro, una estocada intensa y lenta le dio el empujón que necesitaba, su boca se abrió y su nombre se escapó de sus labios con un grito ahogado, se apretó entorno a él y con un par de embestidas más se dejó ir, dejando escapar de sus labios su nombre.

Lexi descansaba en el pecho de Rafael que estaba boca arriba, ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración, los envolvía un agradable silencio que ninguno quería romper, Lexi tenía una pierna sobre él y este a su vez dibujaba extraños patrones en su espalda.

Qué hora es-

Pasada la media noche, donde vives-

No es muy lejos de aquí, a quince minutos más o menos cerca de Central Park, pero tengo un servicio de automóvil, lo llamare para que pase a recogerme-

O puedes quedarte aquí, mañana es sábado no-

Me estas invitando a pasar la noche- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Por qué querría deshacerme de algo tan bueno-

Así de bueno he-

Vamos, que no se suba tu ego, el no necesita más complacencia, es más estoy segura que tengo un cepillo en su empaque, y preparo buenos desayunos-

Me tentaste con el cepillo, pero no sé si asustarme o no con lo del desayuno-

Sabes que, lo retiro, llama para que tu servicio te recoja, ten por seguro que no vas a poder encontrar un desayuno mejor en todo Nueva York- le dio un codazo e intento apartarse de él, pero la encerró en sus brazos antes de que pudiera escapar.

Solo bromeaba, el desayuno suena bien-

Quien lo hubiera imaginado, a Rafael Barba le gusta bromear-

Si, es un secreto, así que no se lo cuentes a nadie-

Mis labios están sellados- sonrió cuando él se acercó para besarla luego de un momento volvieron a su posición anterior pero esta vez su mano que estaba en su espalda se dedicó a jugar con su pelo, era de color cobre y suave con un olor embriagador a cítricos y café, girando su nariz inhalo profundamente, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando una alarma apareció en su cabeza, algo que debió haber recordado hace por lo menos media hora.

No usamos condón- se sentó en la cama y volteo a verla preocupado.

Y a ti que te preocupaba más que no te invitará a quedar, es bueno saber el orden de tus prioridades concejero- 

Alexandria esto no es una broma- su ceño se frunció y su labio inferior sobresalió un poco y estaba segura que ignoraba lo atractivo que se veía así, sin embargo, decidió sacarlo de su miseria y el posible ataque al corazón que de seguro en cualquier momento sufriría.

Se que no es broma, estoy tomando la píldora, cálmate quieres, además hace dos meses me hicieron exámenes, el trabajo nos ordena hacernos exámenes de rutina cada seis meses y estoy limpia, debería ser yo la preocupada-

Me revisaron hace casi un año también estoy limpio, dado que no he estado con nadie desde entonces, además no suelo ser tan descuidado-

Creo que ambos estábamos ocupados con otras cosas- dejo pasar el comentario del tiempo ya que ella tenía el doble de tiempo que seguramente tenía Rafael, le sonrió mientras se acerba y envolvía sus manos en su cuello. 

Creo que ambos estaremos ocupados en varias cosas-

No podría estar más de acuerdo-


	3. Chapter 3

Que te parece cena esta noche, no tengo mucho papeleo y estoy seguro de poder terminar hoy temprano-

Qué estamos pidiendo-

Había pensado que podrías venir a mi casa, puedo cocinar y para que no tengas que ir a tu casa en la mañana podrías traer un bolso con lo que necesites mañana-

Me estas invitando a quedarme en tu casa Rafael-

Solo quería facilitarte las cosas, pero si no quieres...-

No he dicho que no, y sí, me encanta esa idea- Lexi vi como la teniente Eames se acercaba a su puerta traía una carpeta en su mano, estaba de préstamo para seguridad nacional, por su expresión no era bueno- Rafael tengo que colgar, te llamo luego-

Está bien, cuídate-

Tú también- colgó su celular y le indicó que pasara antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta- que sucede-

Escuche que tienes buenos amigos en SVU, se toparon con una de nuestras investigaciones-

Cual de todas-

Es un caso de terrorismo-

Y la conexión-

Están tras una red de tráfico sexual-

Maldición-

Sucede algo-

Conozco en lo que trabajan, la detective Benson me conto algo, esto no va a ser fácil-

Tal vez no se tomen la noticia tan mal si viene de una cara amiga-

Créeme, se lo tomaran mal, cara amiga o no, con quien vas a hablar-

Con el capitán Cragen, está solicitando una orden para registrar una casa-

Te acompañare, iba a pasar a verlo, es mejor temprano que tarde-  
\-------------  
Capitán Cragen, luce más apuesto cada vez que lo veo-

Pero miren quién se digna a mostrar su cara, ya estaba empezando a sentirme herido- Cragen le devolvió el abrazo y noto que no estaba sola- es bueno verte de nuevo, seguro tienes muchas cosas que contarme-

La verdad si, esperaba visitarlo en otra situación, pero me temo que no es una visita de ocio-

Sucede algo-

No pueden entran en la casa que vigilan actualmente, se toparon con uno de nuestros casos- Eames no espero para suavizar las cosas fue directo al punto.

Su caso- Cragen miro a Lexi con una expresión que decía si lo estaba diciendo en broma.

Lo siento capitán, por ahora es jurisdicción de seguridad nacional-

Bien, tengo a Olivia y a Rollins sentadas en un auto, tendrán que acompañarme-

Condujeron con el capitán hasta la casa donde estaba su equipo esperando por la orden, Lexi suspiro al ver como todo SVU se preparaba para entrar a la casa cuando aparcaron.

Alexandria que haces aquí-

Estamos fuera por ahora- Cragen intervino antes que Lexi pudiera tomar la palabra.

Ella es la teniente Alexandra Eames, colaboradora en la fuerza conjunta con seguridad nacional, a Lexi ya la conocen-

Seguridad nacional, no estabas en casos mayores-

Ahora estoy en préstamo- contesto Alex.

Que sucede- Rollins no entendía como todo su trabajo interrumpía a seguridad nacional.

Recuerdan el pasaporte que me pidieron que revisara- Lexi intervino con pesar sabia que esto no le iba a gustar nada al equipo de detectives.

Si-

Muchas felicidades se toparon con un caso de terrorismo y por ahora deben apartarse- Eames les aclaro sin que Lexi pudiera detenerla, sin duda esta mujer si que se sabia ganar a las personas, como lo había predicho Liv intervino y no suavizo su disgusto.

Alexandria-

Sera mejor que nos acompañen, estaremos más cómodos en las oficinas-

Oficialmente no debemos decir nada, pero entiendo su frustración, lo que voy a decirles no puede salir de esta habitación, todo empezó con el pasaporte perteneciente a Pilar Morenas-

Nos dijeron que era genuino- Rollins miro a Lexi y luego a Alex.

Lo es, pero su visa es falsa, falsificada con unas características distintivas de un falsificador llamado Ekrem Petar, es bosnio- explico Lexi.

Trabaja para traficantes sexuales y una célula de Al Qaeda en el Cáucaso-

Están diciendo que las chicas son terroristas-

No Fin, Petar falsifica visas para traficantes sexuales por dinero, y provee a los terroristas por la causa-

Y eso en que nos limita- Olivia miro a Lexi esperando una respuesta de ella, pero Eames se le adelanto.

Descubrimos unos chas sobre un terrorista con documentos falsificados por Petar que va a venir a Estados unidos para unirse a un operativo que ya está aquí para lanzar un ataque-

Yo trabaje en inteligencia militar, hay cientos de falsas alarmas por una verdadera-

No creemos que esta sea falsa-

Lexi dejo que Eames se encargara de discutir con el equipó, sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba contento pero así como salvar a las víctimas era su trabajó, la seguridad nacional también era el suyo, entendía a Liv y también a Eames estaba segura que podían llegar a un acuerdo, el capitán Cragen captó su mirada y casi con un gesto desapercibido señalo la puerta, asintiendo disimuladamente espero a que todos salieran, Liv no podía irse din decir nada así que trato de provocar la moral de la teniente Eames.

No te lo tomes personal, Liv ha estado mucho en victimas especiales cada caso es personal para ella-

Si, eso no significa que sus palabras sean mentira- 

Concéntrate en tu trabajó, entre más información sobre cuando piensa llegar este sujeto, más rápido pueden sacar a esas mujeres de la casa, debo volver a mi trabajo infórmame cualquier cosa-Lexi salió de la oficina y corrió a la entrada, SVU aún no se había ido y por lo que vio estaban tramando algo. 

No me digas que tú estás de acuerdo con ella Alexandria, después de todo lo que te conté sobre el caso, mataron a una chica-

Baja la voz quieres Olivia- se acercó a ellos viendo que nadie estuviera observando- si van a hacer algo deben ser discretos, no palabras de insinuación de tráfico sexual o válgame Dios terrorismo, deben ser minuciosos, puedo ayudarlos, pero extraoficialmente, por regla y formación Fidelidad, Valentía e Integridad por encima de todo, lo sabes bien-

Estas buscando algo, pero aun tienes esa mentalidad Alexandria, eso es lo que te tiene estancada-

Olivia- Cragen la reprendió y le dio una mira de disculpa a Lexi- Alexandria tiene razón, quiero saberlo todo y si digo basta es basta, te mantendré informada Alexandria-

Gracias capitán, yo también lo hare-  
\-----------------------------  
Estas bien- Rafael estaba recostado en su cama con Alexandria apoyada en su pecho, durante la cena estuvo callada y ahora podía oírla pensar, apenas se estaban conociendo, pero no era su yo normas, aunque lo que habían hecho antes debió aliviar algo de estrés si eso era lo que tenía al parecer no lo había hecho- hablar a veces ayuda-

Quien lo dice-

Lo digo yo, y mi abuelita - Lexi rio entre dientes y se levantó sosteniendo la sabana contra su pecho, una de sus piernas se levanto para que pudiera apoyar un brazo en ella.

Un caso de Olivia se cruzo con uno de seguridad nacional, me pidieron ayuda para darles la noticia de que se tenían que alejar, conozco el caso en el que SVU está trabajando y ellos no lo van a dejar-

Puede traerte repercusiones- Rafael se levanto para estar a su lado.

No son las repercusiones hacia mi persona lo que me preocupa, son las en contra del caso y su alcance, solo espero que sean cuidadosos-

Tu los conoces mejor que yo, ya no puedes hacer nada, anda necesitas descansar- tirándola con él de vuelta a la cama trazo con su mano su mejilla y la beso lento y sensual, provocándola- las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse-  
……  
Estaba dormida cuando su celular sonó, dada su formación cualquier ruido la despertaba, a su lado Rafael gruño por la interrupción así que se apresuró a contestar.

Cabot-

Perdimos al terrorista-

Que-

SVU realizo un operativo al azar, tiene a una chica que estoy casi segura que es una de los Pappas-

Como sabes que lo perdimos-

Escuche una conversación, está en el país y gracias a tus amigos no sabemos dónde, me dirijo a la comisaria-

Estaré allá- Lexi colgó su celular y se levantó, en la oscuridad diviso su mochila y se dirigió con ella a bañarse para no despertar a Rafael, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

A dónde vas-

Control de daños, vuelve a dormir-

Qué hora es-

Van a ser las seis-

Hare café-

Rafael no tienes…-

Hare café y volveré a dormir, puedes apagar la cafetera cuando salgas-

Bien- Lexi sabía que no volvería a dormir por su tono, pero quien era ella para objetarle algo, al parecer entre sus otras características que no les mostraba a los demás estaba considerado.

La teniente Eames la estaba esperando y entraron juntas al recinto, Lexi miro a Cragen y le dio una pequeña sonrisa por su cara de mortificación, sabia que estaban en problemas, aunque no se imaginaban cuanto, mientras la teniente explicaba como estaban las cosas Lexi se dedicó a responder mensajes, todos querían saber que había pasado y que iban a ser ahora, mientras hablaba por teléfono vio salir al equipo.

Me necesitan en la oficina- Eames se había acercado a ella, estaba sin dudas frustrada y quien no, con un loco pensando hacer quien sabe qué.

Yo me quedare un poco más te mantendré al tanto- Lexi termino la llamada y entre a la oficina de Cragen.

Yo lo lamento Alexandria, no queríamos causar problemas-

Lo sé, y lo que les sucede a esas chicas es duro, eso también lo sé, pero hay una diferencia entre una red sexual y un maniaco con explosivos- estaba parada frente a la ventana viendo a la muchacha que habían rescatado- a veces el peso sobre tus hombres se vuelve demasiado-

Porque estás aquí, quiero decir en Nueva York- el capitán cerro la puerta mientras se sentaba en el sillón y la invitaba a acompañarlo, con todo lo que estaba pasando no habían tenido tiempo para hablar- lo que dijo Olivia fue duro y se que no es tu culpa, te entrenaron para ello-

Quieren hacerme SAC-

Agente especial a cargo, de que unidad-

De BAU…yo no quiero eso, quiero estar en el campo, resolviendo casos, se que mi vida no está detrás de un escritorio, no puede estarlo-

Por eso estas aquí-

Mi padre me esta presionando, y a otras personas que me quieren en el puesto, sabía que si venía a Nueva York encontraría la respuesta, pero no la veo- 

Cuanto tiempo te dieron-

Principios de diciembre, mediados por muy lejos-

Estoy seguro que cuando llegue la fecha limite encontraras una respuesta, por lo pronto, con problemas y todo, es bueno verte de nuevo-

Se quedo en el recinto esperando que trajeran a las chicas y a los Pappas, tal vez aun podían pescar algo, se encontraba revisando los libros con los demás cuando Liv vino a preguntar por una chica que faltaba y para su sorpresa la deducción a la que llegaron estallo su cabeza.

Ella y el tipo solo hablaron, no tuvieron sexo-

En que idioma-

Algo extranjero no pudo oírlo-

Ana dijo que Sofia tenía su propia habitación en la casa y ella es nueva-

Las comunicaciones intersecadas sobre terrorismo decían que era un él- Liv la miro.

No pero seguro lo dedujeron como siempre, mierda, llamen a Eames-  
......  
Oigan no es momento para esto, sí, hay un terrorista afuera, y no podemos dejar que esos hombres salgan libres, yo confió en ellos teniente, si usted no va voy yo-

La operación había sido un éxito y en ese momento tenían a dos miembros de Al Qaeda en custodia y vivos, toda una lotería, Olivia había entrado con Eames al interrogatorio y Lexi solo deseaba que comprendiera porque tenían que ser duros, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje nuevo.

"Tienes planes para hoy, es viernes"

"Se que es viernes, fue una semana de mierda, tienes algo en mente" 

"Bar de la vez pasada, cena, unos tragos, luego ya veremos"

"Te veo en una hora"

Lexi oye espera- Olivia la detuvo al salir, estaba con Eames- vamos por un trago, te unes a nosotras-

Me encantaría, pero tengo que trabajar mañana-

Oye, siento lo de la vez pasada, no debí cuestionar tus acciones...-

Liv oye no… debes ver las dos caras de la moneda… eres apasionada con lo que haces y eso te hace la mejor, no tienes que disculparte por eso-

Cena mañana-

Envíame un mensaje-


	4. Chapter 4

Vamos Rafael, no vas a decirme a donde vamos–

Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa– había pasado más de un mes desde que se conectaron esa noche en el bar, Lexi aun no sabía cuál sería su decisión en su promoción solo quería disfrutar del momento que estaba viviendo, se sentía genial con Rafael, aunque todavía no definían lo que estuvieran haciendo los dos, habían acordado ser exclusivos y aprovechar el momento que pudieran juntos.

Sabes, para tu información, no me gustan las sorpresas– y era verdad, desde que era una niña había asociado las sorpresas con malas cosas, siempre ocurriría algo malo cuando había una sorpresa, sabía que era tonto pero su niñez la había condicionado a eso.

Anotado, pero esto te va a gustar, no me dijiste que te gustaba una buena vista–

A donde me llevas–

Ya casi llegamos– Lexi miro por la ventana que los conducía y pudo divisar un puente, si su memoria no fallaba ese era el puente de Brooklyn.

Vamos al puente de Brooklyn– exclamo con sorpresa.

Sorpresa– se rio de su cara, pero se vio interrumpido cuando ella se acercó a besarlo– al parecer si te gusto la sorpresa–

El puente de Brooklyn es uno de mis sitios favoritos, cuando visite Nueva York por primera vez Alex me trajo aquí, caminamos todo el puente y hablamos, fue un maravilloso día–

Me alegro poder hacerte recordar buenos tiempos–

Podemos recorrer todo el puente–

Si es lo que tú quieres, para eso venimos preparados no–  
.......................................  
Así que trabajaste en Brooklyn, por cuanto tiempo– Rafael y Lexi caminaban tomados de la mano, ya casi habían atravesado el puente.

Desde que me gradué de la universidad–

Donde fuiste–

Harvard– 

Una Ivy League, sí que guardas sorpresas consejero–

La verdad sorprendió a todos, un chico latino salido del Bronx que tuviera una beca en Harvard, mi mami y mi abuelita estaban contentas– 

Y tu padre– Lexi sabía que era un tema que no le gustaba tocar, le había contado algunas cosas de su madre y unas más de su abuela a la que adoraba, pero no hablaba de su padre.

A él solo le importaba su bebida en ese tiempo– Lexi se detuvo y tiro de Rafael para que la enfrentara, sus labios se abrieron queriendo decir algo, pero su celular la interrumpió.

Cabot, señor alcalde– Rafael frunció el ceño al oír aquello– señor esa no es mi área de especialidad, si señor entiendo, no me encuentro en Manhattan, pero llegare tan pronto como pueda, casi al final del puente de Brooklyn señor, ok señor, lo mantendré informado señor–

Que sucede– 

Se perdió un niño, es hijo de una persona importante y el alcalde me ordeno que hiciera parte de la investigación, tengo que ir a SVU, Rafael lo siento mucho–

Ey no te preocupes, cuando el alcalde te llama personalmente y te ordena hacer algo no discutes, lo entiendo–

Tratare de que esto se resuelva lo antes posible–

Solo has tu trabajo Lex, de seguro puedo mantenerme ocupado, anda tenemos que buscar trasporte–

Dijo que una patrulla me esperaría al final para llevarme–

Está bien vamos, porque te quieren en el caso, aparte de que sea hijo de alguien importante–

Quieren que haga un perfil del secuestrador, no es mi fuerte, pero lo intentare–

Vamos eres buena en lo que haces, tu ayuda les vendrá bien–

...................................  
Y ahora estamos en medio de una guerra– Lexi se acercó al equipo que estaba reunido, abrazo a Munch, Fin y Olivia y les hizo un gesto a Rollins y los demás– el alcalde llamo, quiere que me una a ustedes, ya me pondré al día así que continúen–

Hmm la madre puso mucho énfasis en que llego a las once– dijo Liv.

El tren partido a las doce quince– dijo Amanda.

David les dijo si fue alguna otra parte–pregunto el capitán.

No, pregunte– dijo Amaro.

Pues vuelvan a preguntar– Lexi sugirió.   
...............................  
Puedes sacar algo del video– Cragen estaba desesperado, pasaban las horas y la gente quería respuestas.

No estoy acostumbrada a perfilar a personas que no conozco, es difícil sin impresiones de escenas del crimen, así que me gustaría estar lo menos influenciada que pueda– dijo Lexi

Puedes trabajar en mi oficina si quieres–

Gracias capitán, si pueden conseguir cualquier cosa sobre sus movimientos eso me ayudaría, y un vídeo más largo sería bueno–

Que tienes hasta ahora–

Por lo que he leído, este hombre los sigo, pude que asechara al padre, sabía en qué momento llevarse al niño porque sabía que su padre se iba a distraer, lo planeo eso me dice que es metódico, la buena noticia es fácil de predecir, la mala si este es su primera víctima será difícil, puede ser por venganza o por otra cosa–

Has lo mejor que puedas–  
.........................................

Lexi se acercó al escritorio de Rollins donde aparecía el niño con el sujeto que lo había raptado, su lenguaje corporal decía mucho, y este video le servía mejor que el anterior, vio como el capitán Cragen quería permanecer imparcial con el otro caso, pero si aparecían similitudes les iba a ir mejor encontrando al otro niño.

Capitán nada perdemos con intentarlo, por lo que pude observar este hombre sabe hacia dónde va, sabe que está haciendo, le cambio el color de cabello, porque, no es algo que alguien haga al azar, su actitud refleja que sabe que lo están buscando no se dejara atrapar tan fácil, es como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes, merece la pena intentarlo–

Está bien, vamos a concentrarnos–dijo Cragen.

Comparare los casos, y si hay puntos los uniré, el tipo sabe lo que hace, si está relacionado encontrare un patrón y tendré un perfil, hay que encontrar algo en común, algo que no vieron y aún no hemos visto.  
...................................................

No es el tipo que buscamos– después de pasar un tiempo consultando con unos colegas y comenzar a perfilar al tipo que había secuestrado al chico, tenía una idea de a quien buscaban, este tipo solo quería que lo trataran como policía.

Como estas tan segura–pregunto Liv.

Este tipo no es confiado, es nervioso y si tuviera que mentir para salvar su vida moriría, no encaja con mi perfil, está ansioso por hablar de la desaparición del niño, el tipo que buscamos no lo haría, negaría cualquier cosa que ver con algún niño, es por eso que si los casos están conectados no han hallado a Héctor, este sujeto no quiere que sepamos que asesina niños, es un hombre mayor, es calculador, fue un error de juicio llevarse a Wyatt o tal vez se dejó vencer por sus emociones–

El que aparezca en los dos casos es sospechoso–aseguro Munch.

No digo que no lo sea, pero esto es otra cosa– Lexi estaba segura que no era el tipo que estaban buscando.

Mientras Rollins les enseñaba el video y el equipo planeaba como hacerlo caer, Lexi volvió a los expedientes, sabía que algo se le escapaba.  
...................................

No creo que pueda ir a mi apartamento o al tuyo esta noche–

No han encontrado nada aun–

He estado leyendo archivos sin parar, me dirige a Brooklyn en este momento– 

Alguna pista–

Eso espero, no creo que sea nuestro sujeto, pero espero poder hallar algo, el FBI no ha podido encontrar nada–

Con suerte y esto termina rápido, ten mucho cuidado si sales tarde, solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas–

Es bueno escucharte y lo hare no te preocupes, creo que pasaremos de largo–

Tienes una o dos mudas aquí, si necesitas que te la envié a la comisaría solo llámame o manda un mensaje–

Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Rafael, buena noche–

Suerte con la tuya, un beso–  
.......................................................

El hombre no está loco, solo esta psicótico, en su paranoia de que la policía no parece creer en lo que dice hayo un patrón sorprendente, creo que este panorama se acerca más a lo que encontré, el hombre que buscamos trata de desapegarse de lo que está haciendo, tratando de que no lo relacionen con esto, el cambiar el cabello de los niños como si quisiera olvidar su identidad, que mejor que un incendio para librarte de algo, no acepta lo que hace pero no puede reprimir el impulso–les compartió Lexi.

Los incendios coinciden con los casos–dijo Munch para él había un patrón.

Pero no en Morningside Heights, ese incendio ocurrió tres días antes de que Héctor desapareciera, lo sé por qué recuerdo restos del edificio–aporto Liv.

No recuerdo ningún incendio después del secuestro– dijo Munch descontento por esto.

Es por que no hubo ninguno, Héctor presumiblemente fue su primera víctima, los asesinos en serie mejoran con el tiempo, aprenden y relacionan cosas… aprovechan la oportunidad que ellos mismos pueden crear–Lexi aclaro el punto ya que era relevante.

Aquí hay algo, cuatro días después un edificio reclamo por daños provocados en ese incendio, obtuvieron un permiso inmediato para poner concreto en el sótano– dijo Amanda que había estado buscando en su ordenador.

Por dios–

Llamare al fiscal para obtener una orden de emergencia para excavar–dijo Cragen mientras iba a su oficina.  
.............................................

Era Warner, reviso los registros dentales y el cabello…al fin encontramos a Héctor–dijo Liv desanimada.

Lexi levanto la vista del archivo que revisaba, sabía que este caso era personal para Liv y Munch.

Determino la causa de la muerte–Pregunto Fin mientras se acercaba.

Si, una fractura en el hioides en el cuello, lo estrangularon–

Rabia– murmuro Lexi, mientras escribía algo, Rollins revelaba que el edificio donde estaba enterrado Héctor pertenecía a la familia del niño que estaban buscando– más que conectados diría yo, debemos saber quién coloco ese suelo, el tipo que coloco ese suelo trabajaba para la familia Morris y también se llevó a Wyatt–  
...........................................

Mientras trataban de armar el caso para colocar al tipo que habían arrestado en los casos de los niños Lexi terminaba de armar lo que pensaba iba a ayudar a encontrar al chico y hacer que este tipo hablara.

Pedófilo y pirómano no sería el primero–comento Amanda.

Crea su propia oportunidad, aprende y es mejor– Lexi aporto.

Nos estamos adelantando demasiado, sabemos de quienes son los otros edificios–quiso saber Cragen.

Capitán con todo respeto, no tenemos tiempo, después armaremos el caso–dijo Liv desesperada.

Bien, Benson Amaro, vayan–

Lexi tienes algo que nos pueda ayudar–pregunto Liv deteniéndose junto a ella.

Si– Les paso una copia– es un hombre inteligente va a tener respuestas a tus preguntas, va a responder con lógica, si trabajaba para él padre de Moris incendiando edificios encontró o más bien creo el escenario perfecto para ocultar quien es, ocurrió el incendio y le dio una cuartada para ocultarlo, aprendió y ataco en el 2001 y 2006, ya que no acepta lo que es, no estará contento de hablar de los niños por lo que deben tomar otra ruta que solo lograr que les diga lo que hizo con ellos, está bien con los incendios, sus cicatrices lo prueban…díganle que ayudaran a taparlo, que nadie lo debe saber pero solo si colabora, deben ganárselo–

Bien, provocarlo y luego engañarlo–confirmo Amaro.

Básicamente– Lexi sonrió por la cara que le dio Amaro– estaré viendo, si no logran nada hagan una seña y entrare–


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por acompañarme a tomar una copa Lexi–dijo Liv mientras tomaba de su trago.

Ni lo menciones, hoy todos necesitamos una, aunque no sea de celebración–

Sabes pensé que se sentiría bien por fin poder decirle a su madre donde estaba su hijo, siempre ha estado esperando, pero no se siente bien, si tan solo...–

Liv no te hagas eso, hoy ayudaste a esa mujer a cerrar un ciclo de muchos años, créeme no es sano para nadie estar esperando sin saber que le ocurrió a su familiar, esa mujer podrá por fin iniciar su duelo y sanar, los y si tal vez, solo están ahí para atormentarlos si los dejamos–

Como supiste–

Que–

Que no era Lomathy él que había secuestrado al chico–

Nadie es tan tonto como para secuestrar a un chico cuyo padre es amigo de la oficina del alcalde, eso además de que el perfil apuntaba que era por venganza a su padre, siempre es bueno conocer el porqué, eso te dirá mucho del sospechoso que buscas–

Nunca pierdas el enfoque–

Algo parecido–

Ya has pensado que vas a responden a la oferta que te hicieron–

Estoy pensando en regresar a seguridad nacional–

Lexi...recuerdo cuando entraste a la unidad criminal, estabas extasiada–dijo Liv con reproche

Si bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca olvidad como montar bicicleta–

No quieres aceptar el puesto que quieren darte–

No es que no lo quiera, sé que no es mi lugar, la verdad desde hace mucho que no pertenezco a ningún lugar–

Tu padre...–

Se que mi padre me ha brindado mucho y le debo toda mi vida a él, pero sé que tomar ese trabajo seria el peor error que podría cometer–

Ya has hablado con él sobre esto–

Quiero resolver esto por mi cuenta, es solo que aún no he encontrado la respuesta–

Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti–

Lo se Liv, y te agradezco por ello–

Qué tal si brindamos, por poder estar aquí la una para la otra–

Por estar aquí– Lexi levanto la copa y con una sonrisa la choco con la de su amiga, una de las cosas por la que estaba agradecida era volver a ver a Olivia, siempre se había sentido bien hablar y estar con ella, ambas tenían pasados que querían olvidar, pero siempre estaban sobre ellas, haciéndolas recordar, sin dejarlas olvidar realmente.

Iré a la vigilia que harán por Héctor me acompañas–

Me encantaría Liv, pero estoy necesitada de una buena ducha y mi cama, además sé que Munch ira también, no estarás sola–

Tienes razón, no saliste de la comisaria en dos días, bien envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa quieres–

Lo hare, mándame un mensaje también, quieres–

**...........**

Rafael acaba de colocar la cena de esa noche en el horno cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro cuando dejo el trapo que sostenía sobre la encimera y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, parada frente a él, con una mochila negra y luciendo exhausta estaba Lexi dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Pareces un desastre– tomo su bolsa y tiro de ella hacía adentro cuando tomo su mano.

Eso es todo lo que cualquier chica quiere oír–dijo Lexi mientras se acercaba su cuerpo.

Tú no eres cualquier chica– dejo su maleta en una silla y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras la besaba, el beso fue lento y pausado al principio, Lexi coloco sus brazos en sus hombros sus dedos se dirigieron a jugar con su cabello, la intensidad subió y ambos terminaron jadeando, Rafael levanto su boca y beso su frente, Lexi cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Huele delicioso que estas preparando–

Según he observado y si mi instinto no me falla tú favorito–

Rafael Barba dejándose guiar por su instinto, vaya, eso sí es una novedad–

Aún falta para que salga del horno, porque no te das una ducha y luego cenamos–

Eso suena perfecto, un baño caliente me vendría bien–

Y que estas esperando, se mi invitada–

Con un beso más Lexi tomo la bolsa y atravesó el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de Rafael, luego de tomar una ducha regreso a la habitación para cambiarse pero antes de que sacara algo de su bolsa diviso una de las camisas de Rafael en la cesta de ropa que de seguro llevaría a la lavandería, con una sonrisa la saco y se la coloco, se tomó el tiempo para aplicarse crema y cuando el olor del pollo con champiñones le llego negó con la cabeza, termino rápido y coloco el bolso dentro del vestidor para que no estorbara y apago la luz, cuando regreso a la cocina Rafael estaba terminando de colocar la mesa y dado que estaba descalza no la oyó así que se recostó en la isla mientras terminaba.

Dios mío no hagas eso– Rafael se volvió y se llevó un susto de muerte cuando vio a Alexandria quien se rió por su reacción, pero pronto noto lo que tenía puesto y dejo que sus ojos vagaran por su cuerpo.

Vez algo que te gusta–

Tal vez, cómoda–

Mucho–

Rafael se acercó a ella y unió sus labios a los suyos, después de un momento se separó de ella, le sostuvo la cara con una mano y sonrió ante el puchero que coloco.

No cocino mucho así que por qué no comemos y después continuamos con esto–

Está bien–

Se sentaron en la mesa, el con un whisky y le sirvió a ella una copa de vino, cuando se llevó un bocado a la boca sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, a pesar de no tener demasiadas expectativas Rafael las había superado, la comida había quedado delicioso, luego de limpiar y colocar el lava vajilla se sentaron en el sillón la televisión encendía pero con volumen bajo, estaban conversando pero así como llego el tema de conversación se fue y pronto los dos no pudieron apartarse uno del otro.

Pronto la ropa desapareció y Lexi se encontró inmovilizada contra el sillón bajo el cuerpo de Rafael, ambos cuerpos llenos de sudor por el esfuerzo al adorar el cuerpo del otro, ambos gimieron cuando se empujó dentro de ella, Rafael presiono su rostro contra su cuello, su aliento en su piel antes de que su boca se posara en ese punto que tanto la volvía loca, sus empujones era cada vez más intensos, tanto que no pudo reprimir los gemidos de placer que sentía, desde que estuvieron juntos la pasión que los consumía era enorme, siempre tan intensa mientras ambos se sentían, el dentro de ella tratando de estar lo más juntos que pudieran, todo se desvanece a su alrededor, las cosas, el tiempo y solo eran ellos dos.

Lexi lo rodeo con sus piernas cuando sintió que no faltaba nada para que cayera por ese abismo al que él siempre la llevaba, dejo escapar su nombre en un grito al mismo tiempo que el dejaba escapar el suyo cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, era algo que había descubierto que los excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era como si mil volteos recorriera su cuerpo y cuando sus miradas se conectaban había una sensación de intimidad tan grande que los dejaba sin habla por un tiempo.

Que Sucede– Lexi se giró entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo a los ojos, había sentido su mirada desde hace un memento mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Eres hermosa–

Solo lo dices por que acabas de tener buen sexo– Lexi se rio entre dientes mientras volvía a su posición inicial, pero Rafael no lo permitió, le tomo la cara e hizo que lo mirara.

Pensé que los entrenaban para saber cuándo una persona miente, y es verdad– le dio un beso y permitió que se acomodara

No discutiré eso–

Bien por mí– se rio entre dientes– sabes mejor movamos esto a la cama, si duermo aquí mi espalda no lo perdonara–

Tendremos más espacio así que no me quejare a esa solicitud–

Por supuesto que no lo harás– ambos se levantaron y recogieron su ropa, Lexi se pegó a su costado y juntos atravesaron el pasillo así el dormitorio.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Fin, detective Rollins–dijo Lexi al verlos acercarse.

Gracias por ayudarnos con esto Lexi– Fin le agradeció cuando la vio esperándolos.

En cualquier momento, conozco algo de la red oscura cuando trabaje con la unidad contra terrorismo, sin embargo, la pornografía infantil no es mi fuerte, hablaremos con alguien que dedica un buen tiempo a ella–

Agente Cabot, detectives, como les dije por teléfono la red oscura es un agujero–

Se que este trabajo puede ser desgastante, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer– Lexi intervino cuando vio que las respuestas del agente no iban a conducir a ningún lado mientras Fin y Rollins se retiraban abatidos.

Una posibilidad, acabamos de atrapar a un hacker, tiro varias páginas de pornografía infantil–

Y lo adestraron por eso– dijo Rollins incrédula.

No, fue por tirar páginas del gobierno y la de los Yankees de Nueva York–

Deberían darle una medalla– dijo Fin.

Su nombre es Job, está en Rikers a punto de ser trasferido–

Gracias agente–

Para servirla agente Cabot–

**............................**

Fin, Amanda y Lexi salieron de la instalación, pero ya que Amanda tuvo que irse, Lexi acompaño a Fin a resolver el pápelo para poder trasladar a este hacker hasta el recinto.

Una vez que Job había comenzado su trabajo solo tardo un momento para entrar y lo que encontraron fue desalentador, Emily no era su primera víctima y no iba a ser la última si no lo detenían.

Puedes rastrear la señal Lexi–pregunto Liv esperanzada.

Nunca pertenecí a la unidad cibernética, pero aprendí algo, voy a intentar hacer algo, pero tomara tiempo y solo dispongo del que él tiene en línea–

Has lo que puedas– dijo Cragen.

Tal vez quieran ir a ver a su consejero favorito, esto toma tiempo, pero tal vez las otras chicas puedan ayudar–

**..................**

Mientras todos salían a buscar a las demás victimas con la esperanza de encontrar algo, Lexi estaba trabajando para encontrar su ubicación, era más demorado mientras no estaba en línea pero preferible a tener que ver como este hombre volvía a cumplir con las peticiones de su público, su celular sonó en ese momento y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Rafael.

Hola, estoy en el recinto–

Benson y Rollins me contaron de tu contribución, has encontrado algo– dijo Rafael.

Todavía no, estoy apenas a la mitad–

Les conseguí órdenes para que hablaran con las otras víctimas, no puedes crear un perfil con algo que ellas te digan–

No soy bueno con los perfiles topográficos y dado la forma en que secuestraron a Emily tengo muy poco, pero puedo intentarlo le enviare un mensaje a Liv para que pregunten algo especifico que necesito–

De acuerdo, llámame si pasa algo por favor–

Lo hare–

No vemos esta noche o antes de eso si paso por allá, te dejo trabajar–

Ok, adiós–

**...............**

Oye, como vas– dijo Amanda entrando y dejando un café en la mesa.

Logre cortar la mitad de localizaciones donde salta la señal, encontraron algo–

A la chica que invito a Taylor a la fiesta, Liv y Nick fueron a buscarla en este momento, Fin y yo vamos a pedir una orden para rastrear su celular–

Esta bien me comunicare con ustedes si tengo algo–

De acuerdo, gracias Alexandria–

**..............**

Lo que haces es legal– dijo Rafael cuestionando lo que hacía mientras entraba en la sala de interrogatorio donde se había instalado.

Por supuesto que sí, solo estoy utilizando un algoritmo legal en cualquier corte, me permite desechar los puntos donde salta la señal–

Y eso en que nos beneficia– dijo Rafael mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

Entre menos puntos de saltos más posibilidades tengo de encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra–

Solo quedan tres sitios–

El algoritmo toma su tiempo– dijo mirándolo por primera vez, tenía puesto un traje gris oscuro– llevas tirantes– comento con una sonrisa mientras su mirada regresaba a la pantalla.

Por supuesto que sí, sé que te gustan– antes de que Lexi pudiera contestar el en vivo comenzó– ese es Amaro–

Les tendió una trampa, este sujeto es inteligente– su celular sonó y se apresuró a contestar y colocar el altavoz– Liv te escucho–

Por favor dime que tienes la ubicación–

Aun tengo tres puntos Liv, pero si Amaro lo mantiene lo suficientemente entretenido y hablando lo encontrare, tienen a Jenny porque no intentas convencerla que te diga donde la tiene–

Lo intentare–

Oye Liv, este sujeto cree que está haciendo algo bueno, que les dio algo por vivir, que las rescato y salvo, así que para ella es la única familia que tiene, la despojo de toda esperanza creando una seguridad donde el pilar principal es él, debes hacerle entender que hay personas que le importa que ella no este, háblale de su familia, te ayudare a contactarte con sus familiares solo haz que entienda que todo lo que ella ha creado hasta ahora es un engaño–

Está bien lo intentare– dijo Liv colgando la llamada.

Te ayudo con algo–

Solo guarda silencio– después de un momento y aislar la dirección donde se encontraban solo tardo unos segundos– lo tengo–dijo Lexi sonriendo mientras le enviaba la dirección a Fin, tan solo unos segundos después, Lexi y Rafael vieron como Fin y Amanda entraban al cuarto donde tenían encerrada a Emily y la sacaban de ese lugar.

Bien tendré que ir papeleo, será un caso fácil, te queda mucho–

Solo mi informe y esperar a que traigan a la chica, pero antes tumbare la página– dijo Lexi mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa– te parece si no vemos esta noche–

Envíame un mensaje–

Lo hare– con una sonrisa Rafael se retiro no sin antes pasar por su lado y apretar su brazo sutilmente.

**.................**

Cuantas veces has hecho esto–

Un par de veces, no tantas como me gustaría, la verdad es que es inusual que algo así ocurra–

Que es lo que vas hacer exactamente–

Corroborare el perfil del agente encubierto, me encontrare en un ambiente seguro, solo me dedicare a observarlo–

Tendrás que hablar con este sujeto–

No es necesario, pero si se acerca no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad–

Llámame cuando termines, estoy seguro que tú querida amiga me traerá pronto otro caso y mi migraña volverá–

Ten tus aspirinas a la mano entonces–

Las tendré, bajemos, el auto ya llego, yo tengo que llegar a la corte y tú tienes que tomar un avión–

**.....................**

Oye llamas temprano– Rafael contesto mientras se dirigía a encontrase con SVU, salió del camino y se detuvo junto a una columna para hablar con Lexi.

Él trabajo fue menos complicado de lo que imaginaba, pronto estaré devuelta–

Eso es bueno, Benson no acepta un no por respuesta–

Puede ser bastante intensa cuándo se lo propone es bueno que comiences a conocerla, por que te esta molestando esta vez–

Quiere ir tras la academia Manor Hill, una escuela privada –

Y el problema donde está, se que te gusta los casos que puedan llamar la atención–

La escuela no es el problema, el problema es que todas las violaciones están fuera del tiempo establecido por la ley, no existe un caso–

Son muchas victimas–

Según se hay más de veinticinco–

Que esta buscando Liv–

Una disculpa por parte del colegio–

Eso no va a pasar–

Si, a tu amiga no le importa eso–

Que vas hacer–

No lo se, voy a reunirme con ellos, estuve con Benson hablando con los directivos están cerrados, te acuerdas de Calhoun–

Mmm no es la abogada con la que te enfréntate cuando decidiste que colocar una correa en tu cuello era una buena idea–

Si ella– dijo fastidiado– sugirió que estábamos pescando ya que no teníamos nada–

Sabes que, no suena tan mala la idea–

A que te refieres–dijo Rafael sin captar lo que quería decir.

Nunca sabes que encontraras cuando sales a pescar, solo digo, vale la pena solo para incomodar–

Tal vez tengas razón– dijo Rafael sin quererle darle crédito.

Siempre tengo razón, no te preocupes te recuperarás para la próxima–

Ten cuidado con tu ego–

Mi ego no es el que me preocupa– dijo riendo imaginando la mirada que de seguro tenía en ese momento.

Como sea, te hablo luego–

Que tenga un buen día consejero–

Rafael se dirigió a la sal donde SVU lo esperaba, la idea de Lexi había quedo en su cabeza, y por que no, tal vez encontrara lo que Benson tanto deseaba.

De acuerdo, su abogada cree que vamos de pesca, pues hagámoslo–

Curt esta intentando probar que si se presento una queja ante la escuela– dijo Olivia

Vincent nos dio acceso a su expediente medico, y si tuvo una enfermedad sexual durante esa época y esta listo para declarar– aporto Fin

Eso nos ayuda a sortear el estatuto de limitaciones, si la escuela recibe una denuncia y no lo reporto, y a continuado evitando que se descubra el abuso–dijo Rafael tratando de encajar las piezas.

Que los perjudica, ya todos los testigos de la denuncia fallecieron, el padre de Vincent, el director anterior, Strepek– dijo Amaro

Creo tener otra forma de entrar, revisando los boletines de ex alumnos Manor Hill dio una fiesta de despedida a Strepek hace nueve años, aun no cumplía sesenta– aporto Rollins

Muy joven para esa escuela, quizá lo obligaron a jubilarse por que sabían algo– dijo Olivia

Pues si lo sabían no se lo dijeron a nadie más, dos meses después felicitaron gustosos al señor Strepek por su contratación en una escuela en Harlem– dijo Rollins.

Nos acercamos– dijo Rafael con una sonrisa.

Lexi es buena sacando información, por que no pedimos su ayuda– dijo Fin mirando a Olivia.

No podemos, esta encubierto– dijo Olivia no tan contenta con esto.

Si eso no importa ahora, vayan a esa escuela, consíganme algo para el gran jurado– dijo Rafael mirando el tablero, algo le decía que encontrarían algo.

**....................**

A veces una disculpa es lo que se necesita– dijo Lexi que había llegado unos minutos después de Rafael.

Lexi, cuándo volviste– dijo Olivia dándose la vuelta para darle la bienvenida con un abrazo– pintaste tu cabello–

Se caerá en unos días, llegue hace unas horas, Fin me dijo que estarías aquí– Lexi asintió con la cabeza a Rafael y a Nick a modo de saludo.

Debes pintar tu cabello cada vez que estas encubierto– pregunto Nick.

No siempre, a veces lo hacemos como precaución– le giño un ojo mientras veía a Rafael encajar su nueva imagen.

Es bueno tenerte aquí– dijo Olivia envolviéndola con un brazo.

Siempre voy a estar aquí– dijo Lexi mientras su cabeza se posaba en el hombro de su amiga, sabía que todo acerca de que las victimas de abuso fueran escuchadas era importante para ella, y siempre estaría hay para apoyarla al igual que ella la había apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 7-parte 1

Lexi entraba acababa de entran al recinto a tiempo para escuchar la pobre escusa que el agente Cantwell les daba a todos de por qué ellos tendrían que estar en primera línea en la búsqueda desesperada por atrapar a un homicida que seguro estaba fuera de su realidad.

Y es por eso que estoy yo aquí– dijo Lexi mientras todos en la habitación se giraban para verla.

Agente Cabot, que hace aquí–

Un hombre se sale de control en Nueva York en lo que sin duda son asesinatos en serie, lo que se conoce como un estado de ataque homicida, algo lo detono y no va a parar pronto hasta que lo detengan, eso lo se, la única persona que podrá detenerlo es al parecer la señora Kerns ya que hay un vinculo emocional, el FBI no quiere más personas muertas por eso me enviaron agente Cantwell– dijo Lexi mientras le pasaba una notificación de su presencia– yo iré con ustedes, les diré como entrar y como ubicarnos–

La buscan, la toman bajo custodia, aseguran su teléfono– intervino el capitán Cragen asintiendo a Lexi agradecido por su presencia– si se trata de él no tomen acciones independientes, ya escucharon a la agente Cabot, no necesito decirles que usen chalecos–

Contra una AK47– dijo Fin.

Si llega a parecer solo aléjense y déjenme tratar con él, la prioridad por ahora es encontrar a esta mujer– dijo Lexi mirando significativamente a Fin.

No quiero ningún héroe, recuerden tiempo, distancia y cubran a sus amigos– dijo Cragen para dar por terminada la charla.

Agente Cabot me permite unas palabras– dijo Cantwell acercándose a Lexi antes de que pudiera hablar con alguno de SVU.

Agente Cantwell no tengo tiempo, voy a cambiarme y saldré, solo acate las ordenes de ese papel y manténgame informada, le aseguro que si lo hace no tendremos problemas–

..................

Mientras el equipo entrevistaba a las chicas que querían hablar con ellos, Lexi se mantenía a cierta distancia sin perder de vista la carretera por donde podría entrar Rasmussen en su coche, este hombre iba a llevarse a los que tuviera en frente hasta que pudiera conseguir lo que quería, y ellos estaban jugando contra reloj, por cada segundo que pasaba este hombre podía matar una persona, una camioneta azul que se acercaba llamo su atención y se acercó a Olivia y fue en ese momento que la mujer a la que entrevistaba comenzó a gritar porque era precisamente Kerns la que estaba en el auto.

Liv infórmalo, quédense detrás de mí, no hagan movimientos bruscos, y dejen que sea yo la que hable- Lexi se acercó al auto con su arma desenfundada– señor cloque las manos donde las pueda ver y baje del auto lentamente–

De un momento a otro todo un equipo swat estaba rodeando el auto y sacando al sujeto, pronto se dieron cuenta que solo se trataba de un cliente más y no había pista de Rasmussen.

Liv, llévala a la estación, estaré detrás de ustedes–

**................**

Sus muertes están escalando, se está desquitando por que no pudo obtener lo que quería y no parara hasta obtenerlo– dijo Lexi mientras se acerca a donde estaban Amanda y Fin.

Alguna idea de donde puede estar– pregunto Amanda.

No se puede asegurar donde va a estar, pero seguro volverá a buscar a Kerns, o donde se sienta seguro, volveré al recinto no podemos perder a esa mujer–

Lexi volvió al recinto en tiempo récor, no le gustaba dejar a Cantwell solo, había escuchado suficiente de el para saber no confiar en que agotaría todos los recursos que tuvieran.

Estoy de vuelta que me he perdido– dijo Lexi dejando su abrigo en una silla.

Benson y Amaro están hablando con ella para que colabore y nos ayude– contesto el capitán Cragen.

Es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, los cuerpos se apilan muy rápido– Lexi se colocó junto a la ventana para ver la entrevista mientras Nick le proponía una cena a la señora Kerns.

Espinacas con crema, y el postre, porque no un baño caliente– dijo Cantwell enojado.

Tranquilo, sabemos lo que hacemos- dijo Nick enfrentando al agente.

Quiero más velocidad–

Si lo que quieres es velocidad puedes salir por esa puerta y buscar a Rasmussen en las calles, esa mujer es nuestro único nexo con él, no lo voy a perder– le dijo Lexi sin ni siquiera mirarlo, saco un billete y se lo paso a Nick– para la cena de Kerns, debemos mantenerla aquí con nosotros–

Todos se quedaron observando mientras Olivia hablaba con Kerns, eso hasta que su celular sonó.

Puede ser él llamando– dijo mirando a los demás, sigo a Cantwell que entro primero, vio como le ordenaba a Kerns que contestara y no le dijera que había visto las noticias– Vasta ya agente, Señora Kerns soy la agente Alexandria Cabot, necesita hablar con él el mayor tiempo posible, usted lo conoce bien, puede hacer esto–

Mientras Jeannie Kerns hablaba con Rasmussen un técnico se encargó de rastrear la llamada, Lexi tuvo que dárselo a esta mujer, logro mantener la atención del hombre y aunque se oía algo repetitiva solo espero que la falta de sueño del hombre lograra camuflarlo para que no sospechara nada, sin ningún inconveniente obtuvieron la dirección justo a tiempo antes de que la llamara terminara, ya solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de atraparlo.

**..............**

Rasmussen se fue, lo perdimos– dijo el agente Cantwell mientras entraban en la sala de entrevista donde Lexi, Olivia y Nick se habían quedado a acompañar a Jeannie.

Que– dijo Lexi levantándose del sillón donde había estado dormitando.

Mato a un guardia de seguridad y a un empleado nocturno– dijo Cantwell.

Pensé que su lugar de trabajo estaba vigilado– dijo Lexi mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, no podía creer que habían dejado que este hombre se les escapara, Lexi paso de tener que convencer a Kerns y le dejo eso a Liv ya que al parecer la mujer congeniaba mejor con ella.

No podemos dejarla salir, es su blanco, seguro volverá al trabajo– dijo Olivia mientras entraba a la oficina de Cragen.

Bien, el buróf piensa que es la mejor oportunidad para detenerlo– dijo Cantwell.

La quieren usar como carnada– dijo Olivia para nada contenta con la idea.

Más bien señuelo, intervenimos su teléfono, la tendrán bajo vigilancia- contesto Cantwell como si fuera lo más de sencillo.

No, no va a cooperar– dijo Nick que sabía que esta mujer no se iba a doblegar así de sencillo.

Bueno la amenazamos como tenerla como testigo, no ganara nada– dijo Cantwell.

No podemos hacer eso, no lo voy a permitir– dijo Lexi mientras lo miraba apoyada en el escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos – esa mujer es la única oportunidad que tenemos de atraparlo, no la voy a perder–

Es trabajadora, vamos a pagarle, llamare a inteligencia para registrarla como informante, y haremos los tramites luego–

Gracias capitán– dijo Lexi tomando su abrigo– necesito un café y hacer unas llamadas, Liv puedes mantenerme informada por favor–

Te llamare cualquier cosa, y escribiré cada que cambie de ubicación–

Gracias– dijo mientras salía de la oficina del recinto, camino unas calles y entro a un café con unas cuantas mesas, el negocio estaba casi vacío aun así se dirigió a una mesa en la parte de atrás mirando hacia la puerta mientras una taza de café se deslizaba hacia ella.

Donde está la guerra– dijo Rafael mientras dejaba los papeles que estaba leyendo de lado mientras notaba su vestimenta, llevaba unos pantalones militares negros, con notas de soldado y un buzo de manga larga negro, a su lado dejo caer su chaleco y su cinturón.

Es más fácil moverte en esto, que en tacones y pantalón de vestir– Lexi dio un sorbo del café y dejo escapar un gemido, sin duda el distrito debía invertir en un mejor café.

Que tal tu noche–

Larga, y que el sospechoso se escapara no compensa la falta de sueño y el incompetente agente que tengo que aguantar–

Al menos ahora puedes tener un buen café no– dijo Rafael con una sonrisa pícara.

Porque estas tan feliz, me gusta más el hosco y brusco Rafael– dijo Lexi mientras terminaba su café y levantaba la mano para una recarga.

Ya que SVU está ocupado con este sospechoso yo tengo algo de tiempo libre–dijo con voz alegre.

Definitivamente prefiero más al hosco y brusco que al brillante y feliz Barba–

JAJA venga te vendrá bien distraerte algo, que vas hacer en acción de gracias–

Aun no me decido si comida chica y una película o tailandesa y un buen libro–

No veras a tu familia–

Estoy evitando intencionalmente a mi padre, por lo que no, no iré a casa–

Por lo de tu trabajo–

Por qué no quiero hablar con él, y tú que haces en acción de gracias–

Todos los años ceno con mami y abuelita-

Apuesto mi carrera que son unas mujeres maravillosas y con mucha paciencia si te tienen que aguantar a ti–

Son las mejores pero no creo ser parcial– dijo Rafael mientras hacia una pausa para tomar algo de café– porque no me acompañas y sacas tu propia conclusión–

Ir a conocer a tu madre y abuela– dijo Lexi mientras se enderezaba en la silla.

Mi madre siempre se queja y me atormenta porque no tengo muchos amigos y trabajo demasiado, si vienes te salvaras de elegir entre tailandés y chino, mientras yo me salvo del sermón de mami–

Dos pájaros de un solo tiro–

Yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor, que dices–

Yo…– en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y vio el nombre de Fin– lo siento tengo que contestar– Rafael asintió mientras ella contestaba– que pasa Fin–

Encontramos el auto que Rasmussen robo, está en la calle 132 y la avenida Lincoln, Rollins y yo vamos en camino– dijo Fin desde el otro lado de la línea.

Los encontrare allá – colgó la línea y se levantó mientras se colocaba el chaleco y la correa– tengo que irme, te llamare cuando esta locura termine–

Yo tengo la cuenta– dijo Rafael al ver que intentaba sacar dinero para pagar– ten cuidado allá afuera quieres–

Tú también– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de alejarse demasiado de él se dio la vuelta y lo llamo por su nombre– creo que a tu mamá le encantara contarle a tu nueva amiga cosas vergonzosas de cuando eras niño– le giño un ojo y siguió su camino dejando a Rafael con una sonrisa en su cara mientras negaba tu atrevimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 7- Parte 2

Sabe lo que hace– dijo Lexi mientras se sentaba en la mesa del recinto, había regresado con Fin y Amanda cuando se encontró con ellos donde Rasmussen había abandonado el auto que tomo de su lugar de trabajo y donde había matado a otro hombre.

Y eso que– dijo Fin sin entender a donde quería llegar.

Eso nos dice que esta razonando, sabe que vamos a rastrear el auto que robe así que se desase de el y encuentra uno nuevo, no deja las armas, se las lleva, eso nos dice que al final va intentar matar a tantos como pueda–

Y Jeannie– pregunto Amanda.

Por lo que veo, puede ser la única a la que va a escuchar, si nos ve, se pondrá nervioso, no estoy segura de que eso sea recomendable, iré con Liv y Amaro– se levantó y se despidió, cuando llego al lugar entro al auto en la parte trasera y les paso un café a cada uno, ambos parecían mortificados escuchando el trabajo de Jeannie Kerns– créeme se escuchan cosas peores en inteligencia–

Ella merece algo mejor, no tenía que estar esta noche aquí– dijo Olivia.

Es difícil cuando tu sistema de apoyo no te respalda Liv– dijo Lexi mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro, en ese momento Jeannie Kerns recibió una llamada.

Viene así aquí Lexi– dijo Olivia luego de escuchar como Jeannie la advirtió.

No hagas nada hasta confirmarlo– le advirtió Lexi, pasaron unos segundos y un carro blanco se acercó y un momento después Olivia confirmaba que era él, los tres salieron de la camioneta y se acercaron al auto, Lexi se apresuró al ver al camión de swat y que todos rodeaban el vehículo– no disparen, me oyen, es una orden, nadie dispara hasta que yo lo diga– Lexi sacó su arma y se acercó despacio pero antes que tuviera la oportunidad escucho el disparo y el grito de Kerns, Olivia y Nick se acercaron mientas ella se giraba hacia el hombre que había disparado– que fue eso, es que no oyó mi orden–

Lo siento señorita el agente Cantwell nos dijo que si tuviéramos la oportunidad disparáramos– dijo el hombre.

El agente Cantwell, usted lo ve por alguna parte, yo soy su oficial superior aquí y desobedeció mi orden–

Él dijo que sin importar lo que dijera disparáramos–

Lexi vio por el rabillo del ojo que Olivia llevaba a Jeannie hacia la ambulancia, ya tendría tiempo para reprimendas después, se dirigió hasta su auto y condujo al hospital, dejo que Olivia y Amaro hablaran con ella y los espero en el pasillo, aun no podía creer el atrevimiento de Cantwell esa mujer había podido morir, Lexi se enderezo cuando vio acercarse a Olivia y Amaro y sus caras no eran demasiado prometedoras.

Que sucede– pregunto cuando llegaron hasta ella.

Nick hablo con Cantwell, Jeannie no tendrá una recompensa por lo que hizo– dijo Olivia.

Me estas tomando el pelo– dijo Lexi sin poder creerlo.

No, hable con él y eso fue lo que me dijo– Dijo Nick.

Hare mis averiguaciones, los veré más tarde– dijo Lexi mientras los dejaba atrás, iba a averiguar que fue exactamente lo que había hecho Cantwell y si lo que pensaba era verdad, ese hombre iba a saber quién era ella.

**………**

Es demasiado tarde es difícil pero tomo sus decisiones– dijo Cantwell.

Si y tu tomaste las tuyas– Lexi había entrado y como la primera vez escucho cada palabra que salió de la boca de ese miserable.

Agente Cabot, no era necesario que viniera, ya estamos por terminar de recoger– Lexi no dijo nada se acercó a él y sin que lo esperara lo tomo de las solapas del traje y lo estampo con la pared más cercana, en ese momento todos se colocaron alertas.

Es demasiado tarde gracias a que se vanaglorio por un trabajo que no hizo– dijo Lexi mientras colocaba su brazo debajo de su garganta– de verdad creía que no me iba a enterar, le dije que me informara todos sus pazos y decidió ignorarme, decidió ignorar todo lo que le han dicho de mí, pues para que sepa con gusto aceptare el puesto de SAC si con eso consigo que sirva cafés y saque fotocopias por el resto de su vida–

Lexi creo que entendió el mensaje déjalo ir– dijo el capitán Cragen mientras le colocaba una mano en el brazo que sostenía al agente, Lexi dudo pero al final lo termino soltando, vio como Cantwell recogió el abrigo que se había caído y salía del recinto sin mirar atrás.

Siento el escandalo– dijo Lexi luego de un momento– si hubiera estado más pendiente de él Jeannie Kerns tendría algo, aun así pude conseguir que el FBI cubriera los gasto de una rehabilitación de adicciones, ella debe salir de las calles, pero esto lo debe hacer por su propia voluntad–

Nos encargaremos, gracias Lexi–dijo Olivia mientras le daba un apretón en su mano.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tengo que irme, pero te llamare– dijo Lexi dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando este libre puedes venir a hablar con migo por favor Lexi– dijo Cragen antes de que pudiera salir.

A Lexi le tomo casi dos días ir hablar con Cragen, luego de hacer el pápelo se dirigió al recinto donde encontró al capitán en su oficina, los demás no estaban.

Escuche que Jeannie Kerns acepto la ayuda que le ofrecieron– dijo Lexi desde la puerta.

Si, Olivia puede ser muy persuasiva– dijo el capitán invitándola a entrar y sentarse.

Dígamelo a mí, tras muchos años de conocerla aun no puede decirle que no a algunas cosas–

Ayudaste mucho, sin ti el FBI no hubiera aceptado correr con los gastos de rehabilitación– dijo Cragen mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al parecer aún hay gente que respeta mi punto de vista, eso y unos favores menos no dañaran a nadie– dijo Lexi con media sonrisa.

Sabes Lexi, eres muy buena en lo que haces, la gente recure a ti, te toman en cuenta, nos has ayudado mucho y el ver en como defendiste a Kerns por encima de otro agente aunque ese agente solo se aprovechara de la situación, me hizo darme cuenta que te importan las personas, más de lo que puedes mostrar en el trabajo que haces– dijo Cragen.

Porque quería hablar con migo capitán Cragen– dijo Lexi sin saber a donde quería llegar con eso.

Quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de estar aquí, en SVU, como agente en préstamo, eso retrasara la decisión de tu cargo–

Me está hablando en serio– dijo Lexi enderezándose en la silla.

Muy enserio, yo mismo me encargare de hablar con tu padre, Munch también hablara con él, sé que una decisión de estas debe venir de un alta mando, hay gente de la policía de Nueva York que les gustaría tenerte aquí, seria por alrededor de un año–

Y aun le respondería al FBI, no a 1PP– dijo Lexi.

Eso sería una ventaja, por tu cargo tus acciones no serán tan fáciles de juzgar como las de los otros, si este no es tu lugar decides volver nadie te presionara podrás decidirlo tú misma–

No tendrá que hablar con mi padre cierto, él ya hablo con usted– dijo Lexi al escuchar ese comentario.

Solo quiere que seas feliz, cree que estar cerca de Olivia será bueno para ti, que dices–

Que cuando empiezo– dijo riendo– gracias capitán, de verdad– se levantó y camino hasta él para darle un abrazo que le devolvió.

Luego de que pacen las navidades comenzaras en regla, hare todos los papeles y los firmaremos para enviarlos a Quántico, creo que me apresuro pero te diré bienvenida al equipo–

Gracias capitán, no lo defraudare– dijo Lexi con una enorme sonrisa– por favor acépteme invitarle una copa–

Eso se oye bien, vamos salgamos de aquí– dijo Cragen mientras tomaba su chaqueta y acompañaba hasta la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Estas seguro que no debimos traer algo más Rafael– dijo Lexi mientras se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento de Lucia Barba esperando que esta abriera la puerta.

Te dije que no, no era necesario traer vino– dijo Barba mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco.

Es una cortesía– dijo Lexi airada, Barba estaba a punto de responder pero la puerta se abrió y su madre apareció con una sonrisa, dado como miro a Lexi estaba seguro que no le creyó cuando le dijo que iba a ir con una amiga.

Rafi, por fin llegas– dijo Lucia mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

Mami, ella es Alexandria Cabot, Lexi, Lucia Barba–

Pensé que Rafi estaba bromeando cuando dijo que iba a venir con alguien, es un placer conocerte querida–

El placer es mío, señora Barba–

Por favor dime Lucía, pero pasen no se queden en la puerta–

Rafael no supo decirme que vino prefería más, espero que le guste el que elegí para usted–

Querida no era necesario que trajeras nada, pero es un buen detalle de tu parte, te aseguro que me encantara– dijo Lucia con una enorme sonrisa aceptando el obsequio.

Abuelita ya está aquí– pregunto Barba.

En la cocina, pero deja que Alexandria se siente Rafael, quieres algo de beber querida–

Así estoy bien señora Barba–

Lucia querida, dime Lucia–

Mami, no la abrumes quieres, déjame presentársela a abuelita y luego puedes interrogarla–

Está bien, has las cosa a tu manera, nunca me escuchas– Dijo Lucia mientras Barba guiaba a Lexi a través de la casa hasta la cocina donde se encontraba una anciana con dulce sonrisa.

Pero miren quien está aquí, que bueno que ya llegaste mí juez– dijo Catalina al ver a su nieto.

Abuelita, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no soy juez– dijo Barba mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla– quiero que conozcas a alguien, abuelita ella es Alexandria Cabot, Lexi te presento a Catalina Díaz–

Es un placer conocerla, Rafael me ha contado mucho de usted– dijo Lexi dándole una sonrisa.

También es un placer querida, ella es linda Rafi– dijo catalina en español mientras miraba a su nieto.

Así es abuelita– dijo Barba guiñándole un ojo, Lexi miro el intercambio con una sonrisa fingiendo no darse por aludida, Rafael había supuesto que no entendía el español, lo que no sabía era que esa era su lengua materna.

Espero tengas hambre querida, la comida está casi lista– dijo Catalina volviendo su atención a ella.

Estoy famélica– dijo Lexi dándole una sonrisa y dejando que Rafael la llevara de vuelta a la sala donde su madre los esperaba.

Decir que la cena había salido bien era quedarse corto, la madre y la abuela de Rafael se habían volcado a que estuviera cómoda y satisfecha, durante toda la cena la escucharon y la trataron de complacerla, se acordó del brillo de los ojos de las mujeres cuando se ofreció a ayudarlas a lavar los platos, entre su abuela y ella hicieron el trabajo no sin antes tener una buena charla, la abuelita de Rafael le había hablado de muchas cosas sobre él, de cómo era cuando niño, de los problemas en los que lo metía su boca, dijo algo sobre su padre pero no quiso detenerse mucho en eso, lo que más le había llamado la atención era Yelina.

Según Catalina esa mala mujer había despreciado a su adorable nieto y era la razón por la que él había endurecido su corazón, la mujer no había entrado en detalles pero la traición había envuelto a alguien muy cercano de Rafael, tal vez un amigo había pensado Lexi, Rafael nunca hablaba mucho de sus amigos de la infancia y aunque había tratado muy duro en no perfilarlo le era imposible no hacerlo, prácticamente vivía de perfilar a las personas y era muy buena en ello, había ojeado solo un poco del archivo que tenia de Rafael Barba, sabía sobre sus amigos pero no recordaba a nadie llamado Yelina, sabía que si volvía a mirar encontraría algo, pero prefería que él le contara, tanto el cómo las dos mujeres se sorprendieron cuando ella se despido en español, y podía jurar que Lucia Barba ya estaba planeando la boda de su hijo.

Esa noche se había quedado en su apartamento, no había hablado mucho pero la manera en que la había mirado mientras estaban en la cama había valido más que mil palabras, era un gran hombre debajo de todo ese exterior duro y sarcástico que se colocaba encima para tratar con los demás.

**..............**

Es bueno que estés aquí - le dijo Fin a Lexi cuando la vio salir de la oficina de Cragen.

Que pasa- dijo al ver que los demás están reuniendo varios archivos.

Barba llamo, nos necesita y eso te incluye, aunque le dije concretamente que no estabas trabajando aun-

Al perecer eso no le interesa, por me quiere con ustedes- le dijo Lexi a Fin.

Eso solo lo sabe el, vamos parecía irritado-Barba siempre esta irritado- dijo Amanda uniéndose a ellos- solo espero que sea lo que sea se pueda resolver- Lexi asintió estando de acuerdo, Barba irritado y algo que no se podía resolver sería una combinación explosiva.

Habían llegado a la oficina de Barba justo en el momento preciso para ver salir a la fiscal de Sufflolk Pam James, quien al parecer había escuchado el rumor que Lexi había dejado al FBI para colaborar con SVU, luego de la despedida de la fiscal siguieron a Barba que exigía que lo informaran del caso de Jessie Sturgis quien iba hacer juzgada por homicidio, Alexandria escucho con atención como llegaba a la conclusión de que James solo quería los archivos para salvar al informante de su oficina.

Si ellos están aquí para informarlo del caso, que hago yo aquí, sobre todo cuando no estoy oficialmente nombrada – pregunto Lexi mientras miraba a Barba.

Ellos están en el caso, tu no, necesito objetividad– dijo Barba mientras miraba los archivos del caso– además necesito eso que haces para saber que alguien miente–

Para eso necesito una persona– dijo Lexi mirándolo mientras levantaba sus cejas para darle más dramatismo a su mirada.

No te preocupes por eso ya te la conseguiré– dijo Barba restándole importancia al asunto.

Lexi estuvo atenta a todos los detalles que estaban dando del caso, a simple vista este problema mostraba solo lo que quería dejar ver, pero por algo su instinto no fallaba y algo dentro de ella le decía que no iba a estar fácil.

Tu turno, dime que piensas– dijo Barba mientras se colocaba bien el traje para ir directo a la lectura de cargos de Jessie.

Michael Provo sin duda es un bastardo, un hombre arrogante que se cree protegido por su ubicación, la amenaza a Sturgis lo demuestra, adivinare, en su oficina muchas fotos que demuestren su estatus alto en la sociedad y muchas de su familia, atine en algo– dijo Lexi mirando a Fin y Amanda.

Cada letra– dijo Amanda dejando de organizar los documentos que estaban en la mesa.

No me sorprende, quiere compensar por la infidelidad a su familia, una vez infiel siempre infiel– dijo Lexi y vio como tanto Barba, Amaro y Fin la miraban– ay por dios, hombres como el– levanto las manos abiertas mientras lo decía– conclusión no me sorprende por lo que puede que encontremos más ropa sucia si buscamos más hondo, con respecto a si Sturgis mato o no a Vandolche tendría que hablar con ella, aun así hay razón para no darle el expediente del caso–

**................**

Créeme yo no te culparía por creerle– dijo Lexi mientras salían de ver a Jessie– algo más fuerte que la supervivencia de tu vida es el instinto de madre, ella no haría nada para colocar en riesgo la estabilidad de su hijo–

Estas diciendo que no lo hizo– pregunto Olivia mientras se detenía para poder estar frente a su amiga.

Estoy diciendo que su declaración es concisa y con mucho detalle, una persona que inventa algo se queda con lo general lo especifico puede meterla en problemas, lo que me lleva al siguiente problema hay algunas cosas que revisar en su caso–

Tienes razón– dijo Olivia asintiendo para darle más peso a lo que decía– quiero ver su archivo–

Veré que puedo hacer– contesto Amaro.

**...................**

Lexi estaba de pie cerca de la ventana en la oficina donde se encontraban esperando a que Barba apareciera con el abogado del señor Gorromini, tenía un instinto sobre esto.

Piénselo muy bien señor Gorromini, cualquier mentira por pequeña que yo capte el trato termina– dijo Lexi para evitar que se pasara de listo.

Mientras todos escuchaban con cuidado como Michael Provo movía sus hilos para poder inculpar a Jessie, lo que significaba que podía tener a más personas implicadas en esto, Lexi vio como Barba le así señas para que saliera junto a Rollins, al final del pasillo los esperaba Olivia que traía otra bomba en sus manos y se podía apreciar por encima que Barba estaba teniendo un buen día, hasta bromeo con Rollins.

Alexandria puedes quedarte un segundo– Barba no espero respuesta y entro a su oficina, Lexi se encogió de hombros ante las preguntas grabadas en el rostro tanto de Olivia como de Amanda.

Así que no abrirás tu quimono– dijo Lexi una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

Lo hare si tu abres el tuyo– dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba los informes en su escritorio– como vez todo esto–

Hay una oportunidad, solo tienes que hacer lo tuyo, sé que esa mujer no mato a nadie, aun así la fiscal James no dejara que esto se resuelva pronto–

Ay que abrirle los ojos–

No temas estar yendo por el camino incorrecto, SVU encontrara las pruebas que necesites–

**..................**

Decir que el doble juicio fue agotador era quedarse corto, todos estaban corriendo consiguiendo lo que pedía Barba en tiempo record y estando pendiente tanto en el juicio de Sufflolk como el de Manhattan, y Olivia presionaba cada vez más a Barba para que sacara a Jessie de prisión, eso hasta que un regalo caído del cielo les llego a sus manos, la segunda llamada a la policía que podía hundir el caso apareció y todos corrieron a averiguar lo que podían sacar de esto para colocarlo a su favor y estaban a punto de dar la estocada final, en la comisaria todos estaban presentes esperando que apareciera Pam Janes.

Ver como se derrumbaba la credibilidad de Provo frente a James no tenía precio, su rostro iba cambiando cada vez que la luz iluminaba los actos sucios que había confabulado, y cuando Barba le asintió para que contribuyera con lo que de verdad iba a hundir a Provo no se contuvo, le recordó a James que hombres como Provo no valían la pena defender y arriesgar a tirar a la basura una carrera como la de ella.

Al final aunque no se hizo justicia para lo que le habían hecho a Jessie, lograron sacarla y que ella pudiera volver al lado de su hijo, Lexi sabía que para Olivia era como un trago amargo, dejando de pensar en el caso, termino de cerrar su maleta y tras una mirada para verificar que no se le quedaba nada cerro su apartamento.

Ya tienes todo– dijo Barba al verla aparecer.

No te preocupes, todo listo, vas a decirme a donde vamos– dijo Lexi dándole su maleta al conductor y subiendo al auto.

Citándote, no te preocupes, traes tu pasaporte– dijo Barba cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Fue lo primero que me recordaste traer– dijo Lexi mientras le mostraba su pasaporte.

Bien, pongámonos en camino antes de que alguien se le ocurra que nos necesita– dijo Barba mientras le asentía al conductor para hacerle saber que estaban listos para salir– te gustara a donde vamos, te lo aseguro–


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví tras un tiempo, espero les guste este capitulo pronto vendrá otro.

La habitación se encontraba en silencia mientras la luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas de las ventanas, en el centro de la habitación una gran cama se llevaba todo el crédito, cuatro pilares sostenían un dosel blanco que hacia contraste con el azul rey de la colcha que tapaba los dos cuerpos en ella.

Los rayos de luz subían lentamente por el brazo de Lexi mientras la calentaban, aunque no lo necesitaba dado que el cuerpo junto al suyo desprendía suficiente calor para mantenerla cómoda y aun entre el sueño y la vigilia, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco y pestaño varias veces para despejar el sueño de estos, su mirada recorrió la habitación y una delicada sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio pequeños copos blancos cayendo desde el cielo desde una de las ventanas, cuando giro su rostro se encontró con Rafael Barba, dormido y en todo su esplendor, cuidando que no se despertara acerco sus dedos a su rostro mientras detallaba todas sus facciones, decir que se veía pacifico mientras dormía era toda una hazaña.

Muchos pensaban que Rafael era una persona sarcástica, dura y que no dejaba entrar a nadie, y muchos tenían razón, pero a Lexi siempre le pareció que mientras dormía toda esa presión que tenía en él se desvanecía y se podía apreciar a un gran hombre.

Lo estás haciendo otra vez– dijo Barba con la voz algo ronca por el sueño.

Puedes culparme, eres más accesible cuando duermes– dijo Lexi mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos, las manos de Barba subiendo y bajando lentamente por su espalda–

Viniendo de una perfiladora me alaga no ser un libro abierto–

Este lugar es hermoso– dijo Lexi mirando alrededor otra vez.

Te dije que te gustaría, podemos esquiar más tarde, o tal vez quedarnos en la cama– mientras decía esto Barba los giro quedando el encima de ella y encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Me encanta la primera sugerencia– dijo Lexi mientras besaba uno de sus brazos cerca de su rostro– pero me encanta más la segunda opción–

Por supuesto que si– dijo Barba mientras unía sus labios en un apasionado beso, sus labios comenzaron a descender por su cuello pero no llego tan lejos cuando el timbre de un celular acabo con toda tranquilidad– no contestes– dijo Barba sin apartar su boca de su piel.

Solo déjame mirar quien es– dijo estirándose para tratar de alcanzar su celular.

Miraras y contestaras, alguien te necesitara y a dios paz– dijo Barba sin detener su exploración.

Lexi saco su mano y alcanzó un punto en su costado derecho que hizo que Barba soltara un grito ahogado y le diera la oportunidad de girarse para alcanzar su celular.

Mocosa– dijo Barba mientras se estiraba a su lado.

Es Liv– dijo mientras miraba el identificador de llamadas.

Benson puedo vivir unos días sin ti–

Solo serán unos minutos– Lexi le sonrió pidiéndole perdón por interrumpir su descanso que bien merecido lo tenían.

Serán más que unos cuantos minutos, pondré hacer café–Barba se levantó de la cama y busco con la mirada su pantalón de dormir.

Oye Liv como estas– dijo Lexi acomodándose en la cama.

Estas fuera del país, porque no me dijiste que ibas a salir del país, pensé que ibas a ver a tu padre–

Estoy con unos amigos, fue de último minuto, donde estas, se supone que ibas a estar en una linda playa tomando una deliciosa bebida con un buen acompañante–

Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, pensé llamarte para pedirte ayuda pero si no estás en el país solo estoy importunando–

Nunca importunas– dijo Lexi con una sonrisa al ver que Barba vocalizaba la palabra mentira mientas salía de la habitación, colocando el altavoz busco la camisa desecha de Barba la noche anterior y se la coloco mientras volvía a tomar su celular– dime que pasa–

El ex cuñado de Fin se metió en un problema, al parecer él no es el implicado si no que por hacer de buen samaritano termino metido en el problema, rompió su libertad condicional por salvar a un cura al parecer este padre es un pedófilo– dijo Liv resumiendo algo de la situación.

Imagino que necesitas información, aun no tengo bases de datos pero puedo contactar con un colega, mándame los nombres que quieres que investigue, mi amiga te enviara lo que necesites–

Gracias Lexi, de verdad, te mantendré informada–

Envíamele mis saludos a los demás y feliz navidad– dijo Lexi mientras colgaba y miraba a Barba que le daba una mirada de suficiencia– serán más de unos cuantos minutos–

Empezare con el desayuno– dijo colocando los ojos en blanco sacando unos sartenes, Lexi se acercó a los sillones de la sala junto a la chimenea mientras comenzaba a ser llamadas.

**………………**

Así que sabes español, escuela– inquirió Barba mientras jugaba con su cabello, él y Lexi se habían acomodado en el sofá luego de desayunar.

El español en mi legua madre Rafael, en realidad no soy estadunidense– dijo Lexi luego de un momento.

Eres latina–

Nací en México, mi madre era hija de emigrantes irlandeses en estados unidos–

Espera, era, hasta donde se tu madre aún vive–

Mi madre adoptiva sí, no mi madre biológica–

Eres adoptada– dijo Barba mientras acomodaba a Lexi para poder mirarla a la cara.

Mi prima tiene el cabello rubio yo lo tengo castaño cobrizo, creí que la conocías– dijo Lexi como si no estuviera revelando algo tan grande como aquello.

Si la conozco, no he hablado con ella pero la he visto, cuantos años tenías–

Diez cuando pudieron adoptarme, pero desde que nací Eloís Cabot siempre ha estado con migo– dijo mirando al vacío.

Desde que naciste– cuestiono Barba sin entender.

Creo que te debo al menos algo dado que tu abuela me conto algunas cosas de tu familia, y dado que anqué no lo quise hacer no puedo evitar hacer un perfil cada vez que conozco a alguien, y antes que lo preguntes lo hice antes de que todo esto comenzara– dijo Lexi mientras se sentaba con las piernas recogidas debajo de ella.

No sé si preocuparme más por lo que mi abuelita te conto o por tu perfil– dijo Barba tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras se acomodaba para estar frente a frente.

Luego lo decidirás…lo que quiero decir es que creo que mereces saber algo de mi– Lexi le dio un momento para que agregara algo pero dado que se quedó en silencio decidió continuar– mi padre, Mathew Cabot era agente encubierto, él y mi madre trabajaban en la casa de mi padre biológico cuando este secuestro a mi madre y la llevo hasta México, mi madre biológica con el tiempo comenzó a padecer el síndrome de Estocolmo, yo nací dos años después y mi madre Eloís se convirtió en mi niñera–

Tu padre estaba encubierto eso quiere decir…– dijo Barba luego de un momento analizando la información.

Mi padre era un jefe de uno de los carteles más peligroso en México, cuando tenía siete años descubrí que Mathew era agente del FBI, esa vez escape de casa y lo seguí, ese día si no lo hubiera seguido y no me hubiera enterado podría haber muerto, mi padre estaba sospechando de él, pero actué rápido y fui su cuartada, me había encariñado con ellos, eran como mis padres, tres años después desmantelaron el cartel y mi padre pidió favores, a las pocas semanas tenia ciudadanía estadounidense y era adoptada por ellos, Eloís no podía tener hijos, yo era su hija no podía abandonarme–

Tus padres… los biológicos ninguno viven–

Murieron en el fuego cruzado, mi padre no quiso entregarse y mi madre era dependiente de él– dijo jugando con sus manos.

Benson sabe de esto– dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la acariciaba con el pulgar.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos muy buenas amigas, ella me conto su pasado y yo le conté el mío, desde ese día no hemos apoyado–

Por eso entraste al FBI, por tus conexiones, tu pasado–

Algo parecido, con el tiempo me volví muy buena en lo que hacía, podía leer las situaciones y actuar antes que nadie, podía camuflarme, fui entrenada desde pequeña mis padres eran agentes, era el paso a seguir–dijo todo aquello como si fuera ensayado y hasta cierto punto Lexi sabía que era verdad– les debo mi vida a ellos, al FBI–

Alexandria… tu no debes nada, estoy seguro que tus padres te lo han dicho– dijo Barba mientras su pulgar recorría una de sus mejillas– creo que el tiempo mismo se encarga de mostrarnos aquello para lo que estamos destinados–

Por qué siempre sabes que decir– dijo Lexi mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

Soy fiscal que esperabas– dijo Barba mientras le devolvía el beso– pero enserio, desde que te conocí Lexi supe que siempre escondías algo, porque me vi reflejado en ti, yo también lo hago y sé que cuando estés lista para hablar lo harás por eso no has mencionado nada, porque respetas el espacio del otro, porque sabes lo difícil que es abrirse a otras personas…mi abuelita te hablo de Yelina no esa sí–

Lo hizo, pero solo me dijo que te había hecho mucho daño…lo demás solo encajo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yelina era mi novia de preparatoria, estuvimos juntos dos años, luego yo entre a Harvard, seguimos juntos pero las cosas no fueron iguales, me estaba engañando fingiendo que si pero cuando volví para sorprenderla la encontré con Alex, uno de mis mejores amigos–

Rafael…–

Creo que me había hecho tontas ilusiones, al fin de cuentas todos pensaban que de los tres Alexander iba a estar destinado a grandes cosas– dijo Barba encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara.

Rafi–

Las cosas pasaron, yo me convertí en abogado y salí del Bronx, lejos no solo de ellos sino también del recuerdo de mi padre, pero es otra conversación para otro día, ahora estoy aquí y disfruto de lo que tengo–

Tenías derecho a enojarte a replicar aunque fueran tus amigos, puede que disfrutes de los tratos que ganas al ser reconocido, pero Rafi en tu interior siempre estarás dejando ver ese lado rebelde, imponiéndote ante los demás– Lexi se acercó a besarlo y le sonrió– me encantan tus tirantes, y te puedo asegurar que su perdida es mi ganancia–

No faltaron palabras, ambos sabían y entendían que cada uno tenía sus cicatrices y que uno o el otro estaría hay para escuchar y no juzgar.

**………………**

Está bien Fin, para mí es un placer ayudar, espero pueda ayudar– Lexi estaba hablando por celular mientras Barba serbia una copa de vino para ella y wiski para el– nos veremos pronto feliz navidad–

Así que todo salió bien– pregunto Barba mientras le entregaba la copa y se acomodaba junto a ella.

Eso parece, aunque dudo que Liv vaya abordar un avión hoy– dijo Lexi mientras tomaba un poco de su copa.

Benson debe bajar la intensidad con la que toma ciertos casos– dijo Barba frunciendo el ceño.

Si eso no sucederá en esta vida– dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa situada frente a ellos– tendrá mucho trabajo con ella al pie del cañón–

Por suerte vas a estar hay para hacerla entrar en razón– dijo Barba mientras copia sus movimientos.

Tu estas contento porque me vas a tener hay para lidiar con ella– dijo Lexi riendo mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos– y con tus arranques y dolores de cabeza–

Para mi suerte tienes razón– dijo Barba besándola, frente a ellos la chimenea estaba encendida mientras nevaba afuera.


	11. Chapter 11

Sé que muchos son muy escépticos acerca de estos perfiles, pero es obvio que se siente más seguro, ya tiene una zona de confort, debemos concentrarnos en lo que sabemos, sin duda es inteligente por todas las contramedidas forenses que toma– dijo Lexi mientras les pasaba a los demás el informe del perfil que había recopilado, los altos mandos tenían razón en querer resultados, el sospechoso había estado en sus narices–

Pronto se volverá más osado con la tortura, hasta el punto de rallar en un sádico sexual, es un hombre de 20 a 30 años, es encantador, carismático, suficiente hábil para ganar la confianza de un hombre para convérselo de atarlo, sin duda alguien músculos aunque tiene que atar a sus víctimas, es meticuloso, tendrá problemas de actitud con la autoridad o seguir reglas, no hay la suficiente saña para decir que esto es personal pero creo que odia lo que es o lo que estas víctimas representan–

Crees que no es gay– dijo Amaro mientras leía el informe.

No es eso, muchas veces estas personas odian lo que son porque desde su niñez su núcleo familiar no los acepta, aunque estos hayan salido del closet–

Bien esa teoría abra que estudiarla después, Charles Murphy acaba de despertar– dijo Amaro mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta.

Lexi había ido con Olivia y Amaro al hospital, y como los otros el testigo no estaba dispuesto a colaborar con ellos, esto a Lexi ya la estaba cansando.

Usted no es el primero ni el último hombre al que le sucede esto señor Murphy, en muchas partes sucede esto, debería estar agradecido de estar vivo, muchos no corren con su suerte porque los encuentran muertos– dijo Lexi para luego salir por la puerta, solo esperaba que las tarjetas dieran su fruto.

**.................**

Era sábado y todo el escuadrón había vuelto a salir con el retrato hablado del sospechoso, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar pero al parecer esa noche iban a tener algo de suerte.

Lexi, Olivia y Rollins se dirigían al hotel Rixton mientras Fin y Amaro iban hacia otro, Lexi había sugerido ir al tercero faltante pero a ninguno le pareció así que fue con las chicas.

Esperemos tener suerte y que este sea nuestro sujeto– dijo Lexi mientras desenfundaba su arma.

En el cuarto un hombre boca abajo se encontraba sujeto y severamente golpeado, Olivia se apresuró a ir a su lado y ver si aún tenía pulso mientras Rollins pedía una ambulancia por radio, Lexi miro alrededor por si había algo fuera de lugar pero si era el mismo tipo dudaba que hubiera dejado alguna evidencia como en las otras escenas.

Este muerto– la voz de Olivia dejo paralizada tanto a Rollins como a Lexi, ambas se miraron y luego miraron a Olivia, Lexi fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Dado el grado de violencia con sus anteriores victimas es una suerte que no matara a nadie antes– dijo Lexi con voz suave, sabía que Liv estaba cada vez más desesperada con este caso y esta muerte iba a pesar aún más.

**.................**

Así que la señora Dunleavy si sabía las preferencias de su esposo– Lexi estaba en la cocina de Barba tomando una de sus primeras tazas de café, algo que tenían en común era su adicción por el café.

 _Nick y yo nos sorprendimos cuando hablamos con ella, mañana seria su aniversario Lexi_ – dijo Olivia del otro lado de la línea.

Y ahora, nos estamos quedando sin pistas– Lexi giro para ver entrar a Barba ajustándose la chaqueta negra que había decidido usar ese día, se llevó un dodo a los labios mientras le señalaba una taza servida en el mostrador.

 _Iré con Nick a la residencia del señor Murphy, es nuestra única pista solida_ –

Amenaza con contárselo a su esposa, no obtendrás nada si no lo haces, iré a la comisaria y me encontrare con los demás– Lexi colgó su celular y lo dejo caer en el mostrador.

Alguna pista nueva– pregunto Barba.

La señora Dunleavy esposa del hombre que murió sabia los gustos de su marido, Olivia hará una visita para buscar más información que nos ayude a capturarlo–

Y eso será hoy– dijo Barba mientras levantaba una ceja cuestionándola.

Eso espero o empezaremos a contar los cuerpos– dijo mientras lavaba su taza y la colocaba en la lava bajilla.

Vamos, te dejo de camino, le diré a mami que estas ocupada en un caso–

Más tarde ese día Olivia, Barba y ella estaban frente al espejo de la sala de interrogatorios donde Rollins y Fin interrogaban a Jeremy Jones al parecer esa el sospechoso que buscaban.

El perfil decía que el ignoto era inteligente– dijo Lexi mientras Olivia y Barba la miraban– sospechoso, la costumbre no pueden culparme–

Olivia procedió a explicarle que dos de las victimas irían al reconocimiento y que lamentablemente no había nada que lo conectara al homicidio más allá que un testigo que los vio saliendo del bar, Lexi les recordó que al ser organizado no iba a ver evidencia que lo conectara con la escena.

Amaro los interrumpió para decirles que el señor Murphy había llegado para el reconocimiento y salieron del pasillo para encontrarse con él, Barba se presentó y para asombro de todos, Amaro coloco en evidencia al señor Murphy para que no pudiera negarse a reconocer a Jones, pero algo de ello llamo la atención de Lexi.

Que sucede– pregunto Barba al ver el rostro de Lexi.

Es lo que dijo Amaro, todas las victimas debieron estar en otro lugar, son homosexuales de armario, para todos–

Eso ya lo sabíamos– dijo Barba sin dejar de escribir en su celular.

Si pero eso solo significa que busca una victimología especifica– dijo Lexi levantando las cejas para enfatizar.

Mantén ese pensamiento– dijo Barba.

Todos volvieron al pasillo donde se llevaría a cabo la alineación para identificar al sospechoso, Lexi compartió una sonrisa burlona con Amaro cuando Barba se enfrentó a la abogada de Jones, sabían que no tenían nada para el homicidio que era el cargo por el que le darían más años, solo tenían a Mason Clark, el compañero y novio de Jones.

Cabot, habla tú con él, encuentra algo que podamos usar– dijo Barba mientras los miraba y les daba una señal de adiós.

Olivia, Amaro y Lexi estaban con el compañero de Jones en una sala de interrogatorio, habían acordado que Lexi manejaría el interrogatorio y les daría una señal para que intervinieran.

Mira Mason, conozco a chicos malos y no creo que seas un chico malo, Jeremy ha hecho cosas malas y sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con eso y de verdad odiaría que fueras a prisión –

Porque yo– Pregunto Mason.

La marihuana, las pastillas, las encontramos en tu cajón, estas bajo libertad condicional, te darán algunos años– dijo Lexi.

No puedo volver a prisión–

Lose, sé que para ti la prisión puede ser más difícil que para cualquiera, y podemos ayudarte con eso solo debes confiar en nosotros– Lexi miro a Olivia para que interviniera sin alertar a Mason.

Mira Jeremy no merece tu protección– dijo Olivia acercándose a la mesa.

Jeremy es bueno conmigo–

Por eso tienes una relación, por eso permites que tenga sexo con otros hombres, porque es bueno contigo– dijo Lexi.

El no hace eso–

Él se encarga de traer el dinero no es así Mason, de donde crees que obtiene el dinero, crees que el dinero crece en los arboles–

El duerme con mujeres, si, le pagan, le dan regalos, joyas, como este reloj, ven, el me las da a mí– dijo Mason a la defensiva.

Con mujeres, de verdad Mason, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que tu novio es tan orgulloso y homosexual que no se rebajaría a eso, muy en el fondo tu sabes que digo la verdad, pero si no me crees te lo mostrare– dijo Lexi mientras le indicaba a Olivia que comenzara.

Olivia le mostro la foto de Murphy y el recibo de la pipa que compro con la tarjeta de este.

No, eso no puede estar bien– dijo Mason negando con la cabeza.

Jeremy estuvo fuera el sábado en la noche no es así– dijo Lexi

Si, estuvo con la misma mujer, dijo que su esposo estaba de viaje o algo así–

A qué hora llego a casa–

Tarde, después de media noche... cuando llego estaba aturdido, le pregunte qué había pasado, dijo que algo malo había pasado– dijo Mason.

Si, así es Mason algo malo paso, esto es lo que Jeremy hizo el sábado en la noche cuando dijo que estaba con una mujer– dijo Lexi enseñándole la foto del señor Dunleavy.

Dios mío– dijo Mason apartando el rostro de la foto.

Cuando pensaban que todo iba a colocarse en su lugar la abogada de Jeremy entro soltando la mayor de las bombas, Jones y Clark no era novios eran esposos y de las manos se les iba lo que podía ser su única prueba contra el homicidio del señor Dunleavy.

**...............**

Esos traumados indecisos que creen que les hice, que los ataque– dijo Jones burlándose.

Traumados indecisos, déjame adivinar Jones, mamá tal vez... no dado tu afán por perseguir hombres, papá quizás, no pudo soportar que si hijo tuviera esos gustos tan indecisos– dijo Lexi mientras se acercaba a Barba y se colocaba junto a él.

Usted no puede estar aquí detective– dijo la abogada separándose de la celda.

Creo que no le dijeron– dijo Lexi mientras sacaba su identificación– agente especial supervisor, FBI–

Especialista en perfiles– completo Rafael– ella fue la que hizo el perfil que facilito las cosas para atraparte–

No sabes nada de mi perr...– dijo Jones mientras se enderezaba en su celda.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, la abogada Efron interrumpió la diatriba que estaba dispuesto a dar y le dejo claro a Barba como le estaba haciendo un favor al tenderle un trato.

Barba y Lexi subieron a su oficina para encontrarse con Fin y Olivia que estaba indignada por que no acusarían a Jones de homicidio.

Mason dijo que Jones era algo así como un gigolo, que las mujeres le daban obsequios, crees eso– dijo Olivia.

Obsequios, el chico le robaría bellotas a una ardilla ciega– dijo Fin.

Y ni por asomo se acostaría con una mujer, por la manera en que me hablo diría que nos aborrece–

Nos preocupa que el jurado solo vea juegos sexuales gais pero... consíganme victimas femeninas– dijo Barba.

No me escuchaste, detesta a las mujeres– dijo Lexi irritada.

Probaremos esa teoría– dijo Barba dándole una mirada.

Iremos a la noche de galanes– dijo Fin compartiendo una sonrisa con Lexi.

Yo me apunto, Rollins dijo que el lugar era de buen gusto o no Fin– dijo Lexi con una sonrisa burlona.

Tú no vas a ir ahí niña– dijo Fin burlón.

**..............**

Noche de galanes he– dijo Barba detrás de ella mientras empujaba y besaba su cuello.

Olivia...no me dejo ir– Jadeo Lexi mientras sus caderas se movían hacia atrás para encetarse con sus empujes– mierda– gimió cuando Barba encontró el capullo oculto entre sus piernas.

Le dijiste a Benson donde encontrarme– dijo Barba mientras aumentaba la presión de sus dedos– creo que mereces un castigo, aun no– amino el ritmo de sus empujones.

Rafi...por favor...la... necesitabas– dijo jadeando e intentando incrementar el ritmo pero estaba apresada entre sus brazos– por favor–

Ya que lo pides tan amablemente– dijo mientras mordía entre la unión del cuello y el hombro aumentando su ritmo, duro y firme, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Dios– Lexi gimió mientras se corría y caía rendida contra el colchón, Barba dio unos cuantos empujones más hasta que encontró su liberación gruñendo su nombre.

Creo que voy a subirte al estrado– su respiración era dificultosa mientras salía de ella y se colocaba a su lado rodeándola con un brazo– me dijiste que se puede explicar su comportamiento basado por su forma de atacar a los gais–

Puedo explicar su comportamiento pero todo esto es basado en lo que ya hemos podido ver en BAU, parte de los asesinos en serio en este caso violador en serie homosexual, su ira pude estar basada en un odio contra el mismo o lo que representan estos hombres, sin embargo en los cinco años solo he visto un caso de un asesino en serie homosexual que mataba homosexuales por odio así sí mismo– Lexi le explico mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

Te llamare si lo necesito, por ahora es mejor que no estés en el juicio– Razono Barba mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Seré tu haz bajo la manga– una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lexi.

Por ahora si– le sonrió con suficiencia mientras unía sus labios en un beso lánguido.

**.................**

Encontraste algo Liv– Lexi dejo su escritorio para unirse a Olivia que entraba en la estación con una sonrisa.

El señor Dunleavy compro un brazalete personalizado, grabado con las palabras " te amo locamente"– dijo Olivia enseñándole el recibo.

Ahora hay que ver como lo encontramos, Mason nos puede ayudar– Dijo Amaro.

Tenemos que ser inteligentes– dijo Olivia.

Y sé que podemos hacer, manda a traer a Mason y yo iré por la se señora Dunleavy, la preparare, podemos jugar con la emoción a nuestro favor– dijo Lexi mientras tomaban su chaqueta.

Lexi estaba esperando tras la barrera donde se dictaba la fianza de Jones, Olivia y Fin deberían llegar pronto para dar la estocada final y así fue, una vez le mostraron el brazalete a Jones este dejo caer la careta y se mostró tal cual era.

Se equivocó sobre él, no solo odia a los gais– dijo la abogada Efron mientras los miraba.

Odia a todo el mundo– sentencio Olivia.

No, se odia a sí mismo– dijo Barba mirando a Lexi.

Te dije que me subieras al estrado– dijo Lexi poniendo los ojos en blanco, Olivia la interrogo con la mirada pero Lexi le hizo un gesto que no importaba ya, Jones pasaría un buen tiempo en prisión y pagaría por lo que hizo.


	12. Chapter 12

Cabot, que haces aquí deberías estar tomando el liderazgo de BAU– Dana Lewis hablo al entrar al recinto y ver a Alexandria.

Hola Lewis, ya sabes a veces se necesitan cambios, por el momento estoy como agente experto– dijo Lexi estrechando su mano.

En ese caso que suerte, tenemos un asesino serial–

En ese caso a trabajar– Lexi respondió con una sonrisa.

Como saben cuándo los asesinos seriales se detienen es porque ocurrió algo en sus vidas que les impidió seguir haciendo de las suyas, como ir a prisión, morir o en este caso quedar paralitico, su vigtimologia lo demuestra un patrón conciso en cada homicidio, si se trabaja bien podemos obtener una confesión– dijo Lexi mientras miraba el caso.

El capitán Cragen permitió que Olivia y Amaro entraran a interrogar a Traynmor mientras los demás se encargaban de recolectar más información que pudiera ayudar con el caso.

Que pasa niña– pregunto Munch al ver revisándola varios archivos una y otra vez.

Algo no cuadra con la victimologia y el perfil de una de las mujeres– Lexi miro el tablero donde estaban las fotos.

Que es– Munch siguió su mirada.

La última víctima, es pelirroja, no encuadra con el patrón del agresor– dijo Lexi.

Pero es el mismo modus operandi en la escena–

Hare una llamada a cuántico, cuando esto sucedió mi mentor ya llevaba algunos años en esto de los perfiles, hoy es una eminencia– dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba un lugar donde pudiera hablar tranquila, el celular sonó un par de veces y contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

_Cabot, que alegría escucharte–_

Hola David, como has estado– una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lexi.

_Mejor que tú que te puedes dar el lujo de rechazar trabajos–_

Hasta ti llego la noticia–

_A tu padre no le sentó bien–_

Si bueno, creo que debió verlo venir, David de verdad déjame pedirte disculpas con anticipación, dirás que solo llamo para pedir favores–

_Dime que necesitas–_

Es para consultarte de un caso de 1986, el ignoto violaba, ataba y estrangulaba a sus víctimas con vendas deportivas, usaba guantes de látex que luego introducía en sus bocas–

_Si recuerdo ese caso, se detuvo luego de su presunta última víctima, que quieres saber–_

El ADN lo alcanzo, quedo paralizado en 1988, está aquí en Nueva York, que bueno que hablaste de su última víctima, precisamente de ella quiero hablar– dijo Lexi.

_Adivinare no crees que encuadre con la victimologia–_

Es imposible David, un asesino serial define sus gustos muy específicos, dadas las demás victimas es imposible que decidiera incluir a una pelirroja–

_Eso mismo pensé yo, tuve la idea de un imitador, pero la agente que estaba con nosotros insistió en que era el mismo–_

Agente, pensé que en esa época no había mujeres trabajando en BAU– Lexi frunció el ceño ante aquello.

_Estaba hay para establecer el perfil, la verdad nunca me dio buena espina–_

De casualidad es la agente especial Dana Lewis–

_Sí, es ella, creo que ahora está en inteligencia–_

Pues está aquí en Nueva York, muy interesada en el caso–

_Quieres mi opinión Cabot–_

Sabes que si– dijo Lexi esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

_No confíes en la agente Lewis, desde un comienzo parecía que hacia las cosas bien, pero con este último homicidio surgió en ella un interés personal malsano que no me gusto para nada, sigue tus instintos, si crees que esta última víctima no fue asesinada por el ignoto que tienes detenido busca las pruebas que lo confirmen–_

Gracias David, lo tendré en cuenta–

_Contento de poder ayudar–_

**…………**

Por qué esta paralizando todo– dijo el Capital Cragen observando el interrogatorio.

Tal vez porque no lo hizo– Lexi había llegado a su lado mirando la sala de interrogatorio.

O tal vez debía saber que estaba embarazada– aclaro la agente Lewis– Kira Stanger estaba de dos meses cuando murió, la policía no lo escribió en el informe para preservar a la familia–

El FBI lo sabía– dijo el capitán.

Como lo supo él– cuestiono Lexi

Quizás ella se lo dijo cuándo le rogaba por su vida– Lewis los miro–Capitán sé que esto es Nueva York, pero lo conozco, gracias– dijo Lewis al ver como asentía dándole permiso para intervenir.

Está seguro de esto capitán–Lexi cuestiono una vez Lewis entrara al interrogatorio.

Porque– él capitán la miro.

Puedo haber hecho el perfil pero no es una perfiladora entrenada para hablar con un asesino en serie para que este haga una confesión, no se debe manipular al ignoto para que declare algo– Lexi miro la ventana observando la conducta de la agente.

**……..**

Oye Alexandria, que dices si vamos por café y té pago el que te debo de una vez por todas– Amaro se había acercado a su escrito con una sonrisa.

Claro por qué no– Lexi cero el archivo y tomo la chaqueta para seguirlo fuera del recinto.

Una vez afuera Amaro la guio por un par de calles, ninguno habló, cuando llegaron al puesto de café le pregunto qué quería tomar, hizo los pedidos y pago.

Está bien Amaro, estamos fuera del recinto que pasa– dijo al ver que esperaba junto a ella a que pusiera azúcar en su pedido sin decir nada.

Llámame Nick por favor, todos lo hacen–Bien Nick, que sucede– cuestionó Lexi mientras bebía su café.

Él perfil, estás de acuerdo con el– cuestionó Nick.

Claro que sí, porque no iba a estarlo, con cada una de sus víctimas deja claro un patrón, que te inquieta–

Es la última víctima, lo que dicen sus padres, su ex...–

No crees que el haya cometido ese homicidio–

No, él fue muy insistente cuando Liv y yo lo interrogamos con que a ella no la conocía– dijo Nick caminando a su lado.

No eres el único, yo tampoco estoy segura de que esta última víctima sea suya–

Por qué lo crees–

Su victimo logia cambia totalmente, es una persona de bajo riesgo, su color de cabello, donde pudo haberla conocido– Lexi enumeró sus argumentos mientras se detenía– de quien sospechas– 

Del ex por supuesto, y de la agente Lewis, no me convence que pudiera convencerlo tan fácil– Nick la miro.

Le comentaste al capitán– cuestionó Lexi.

Quería hablar contigo, escuchar tu opinión– respondió Nick.

Bien, coméntaselo y habla con él, pregúntale cómo se siente, si te menciona Kira agárrate de eso, si de verdad la recuerda o solo lo dice porque se lo dijeron, si no fue coaccionado a decir algo– lo instruyo Lexi mientras volvían a caminar.

Tendrá respuesta para todas las preguntas, es una excelente agente, tenemos que encontrar algo– dijo Lexi mientras cortaba el sonido de la computadora– su lenguaje corporal cambio ahora está a la defensiva–

Y si entras ahí– propuso Nick.

Si entro ahí ella me vera como una amenaza, con Liv tiene la seguridad de que la entiende son dos mujeres que hacen todo por su trabajo, yo solo seré el enemigo, necesito algo– dijo Lexi levantándose– necesitamos el motivo–

Necesitamos hablar con Bunning– dijo Nick buscando su teléfono para contactarlo.

A la caballería llego– dijo Lewis cuando vio entrar a Lexi– viniste a decirle que está perdida–

Tu y yo sabemos Lewis que Traynmor no mato a Kira, ella no encuadra con la victimologia habitual, y también sabemos que el siguiente paso a dar es encontrar el motivo de la muerte de esta pobre mujer– dijo Lexi.

Y deben tener una teoría sobre esto–

Sabemos que estabas enojada cuando te dijo que estaba comprometido con Kira– dijo Lexi acercándose a la mesa– recuerdas esa noche, las sabanas de la habitación del motel, en la cama luego de tener sexo con tigo–

Ja vaya que juegas duro, crees que estoy celosa de una maestra de jardin de infantes, crees que sacrificaría mi carrera y mi vida por esa pequeña miseria–

Sabes aun después de muerta todos hablan de lo linda que era, tan joven, cuando conoció a Noah robo tu futuro–

Mi futuro está en el Buro, al igual que el tuyo pero desperdicias la oportunidad que te dan por miedo–

Eso no es lo que le dijiste a Noah cuando te dejo embarazada–sentenció Lexi.

Eso es privado, no tenía por qué decirles– dijo Lewis.

Tú querías comenzar una familia, es un instinto en la mujer, Noah dijo que no estaba listo, entonces tuviste un aborto–

Yo tuve un aborto, fue mi idea– pregunto Lewis graciosa.

Han te lo pidió– Intervino Liv.

No lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo–

Dana incluso en ese tiempo eso iba en contra de todo lo que creías– dijo Liv.

Me conoces, supero las cosas, me han violado, me han disparado–

Por cuanto tiempo estuviste con el Lewis, seis, siete años, es un largo tiempo para no sentir nada por alguien–

No después de que me miento–

Que dijo, que si tenías un aborto estarían juntos– dijo Liv sentándose a su lado.

Y soy experta en perfiles psicológicos del FBI, se supone que miramos a la cara a la gente y sabemos cuándo miente– dijo Lewis.

Cuanto tiempo después de eso te dijo que iba a casarse con Kira– pregunto Liv.

No lo recuerdo fue hace mucho tiempo–

Dos meses según dijo él– informe Lexi.

Dos meses, el dolor la traición, te pide que hagas un aborto y luego te dejo por ella–

Estaba mejor sola, puede pedirme que me haga un aborto pero ella iba a quedar destrozada si se lo pedía–

Recuerdas como te enteraste que ella estaba embarazada– pregunto Lexi.

Noah debe habérmelo dicho–

No lo hizo–

Quizás uno de los detectives–

O Kira– dijo Liv.

Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste al capitán y a mí, como Traynmor descubrió que Kira estaba embarazada, todavía tus palabras no se borran de mi mente, que pudo ser cuando rogaba por su vida– dijo Lexi– así lo descubriste– Lexi la miro pero Lewis no le devolvía la mirada– una semana después de que Noah te dejara en ese hotel Kira fue asesinada– Lexi miro a Liv y asintió para que terminara. 

Estaba muerta y la única vida que merecía ser salvada era la tuya... alteraste la escena del crimen, conocías bien el perfil y el modus operandi de Traynmor–

No lo sé, supongo, estaba en piloto automático...Lo siento, Olivia lo siento–

Lo sé- dijo Liv.

Lexi vio al capitán entrar y decirle a Lewis que estaba detenida, una vez que salió de la sala se acercó a Liv y agarro su mano.

Lo siento Liv– susurro Lexi.

Hay líneas que no deberíamos cruzar– dijo Liv con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos– es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo... supongo que debes llamar al FBI–

Lo hare, pero estoy segura que un trago esta al orden del día–

Gracias Lexi– Liv se levantó y abandono la sala dejándola sumergida en el silencio.


End file.
